The Sprouts
by Maloran
Summary: Ideas have to crop up somewhere. Decided to just drop to the crossover bit so I can get other stuff on here.
1. Chapter 1

The ficlets contained in this collection are what is keeping me from everything else I write... that and all the other writer complaints. I do not own anything written within said ficlets. Any OCs are generic, and can be used by anyone. Anyone wanting to take a ficlet from here can e-mail me, just don't ask me to beta, I have enough problems with my own stuff. 


	2. Idea 1  Harry PotterHeMan

Disclaimer - I own neither Harry Potter nor He-Man

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The New Hero<strong>

In the end, it wasn't Skeletor or Hordak that ruined Eternia. No, this was caused by Nature herself. Just a stupid little Cosmic Impact Event.

Prince Adam and Cringer, his tiger, managed to make it to Castle Greyskull before the first wave hit, but he never made it inside. A meteor, only the size of his fist, blasted through his chest, killing him instantly.

Seeing as she no longer had a choice, the Sorceress gathered the Sword of Power, as well as Cringer, and made preparations to send them to a new planet.

"Cringer, I'm going to put you into a deep sleep," said the Sorceress. "When you wake up, you will be on a new world, where your new companion will be waiting for you. While you sleep, your dreams will train you to get over your cowardly tendencies, for you will need to protect him. You will also be given the gift of telepathy, so you can talk with each other. He will take up the sword, and the two of you will be able to protect the people of his world."

Placing the tiger in suspended animation, the Sorceress gathered her power, as well as the Power of Eternia, and infused it within the sword. Then with the last of her strength, she sent the sword and the tiger to their new world. Just as they vanished, an asteroid crashed through Castle Greyskull and pierced through to the planet's core, destroying Eternia. Skeletor, the foolish idiot that he is, kept his forces on the planet and made sure they never escaped. They, too, perished.

* * *

><p>August 5th, 1994<p>

It was early in the afternoon at Number 4, Privit Drive. Dudley was out with his friends, Vernon was at work, Petunia was gossiping with the neighbors, and Harry was bored, having finished up his homework last month. This summer holiday was a bit better, yet a bit worse than last. Dudley was on a diet, but so was the rest of the household, though no one except Petunia was following it. Harry had written his friends and got a lot of food, all equipped with preservation charms (Hermione's by way of Mrs. Weasley), Dudley by eating over at his friends, and Vernon by just eating out. All three made sure not to let Petunia get a hint of what was going on.

Harry also had less chores to do. This was because the Dursleys were under watch from the local police due to a new family from America moving into the neighborhood last year who happen to be children rights activists. They've also started a neighborhood watch program, and Dudley got caught too many times last month for Vernon to keep bailing him out, especially as the Williamsons, the new family, wouldn't be bought. It also didn't help that they had In The Know cards, since they work with both the Muggle and Magical Law Enforcement agencies, and had heard about Harry's home life from the DMLE.

Harry was just about to toss a book onto his desk when a flash of light appeared. Covering his eyes, Harry took a quick peak and saw that the flash was fading. When it was gone, he uncovered his eyes and looked at what was left behind. Where the flash was there now lay a green tiger with yellow stripes and a large sword. The tiger appeared to be in a deep sleep, and so Harry left him alone. Slowly moving over to the desk, he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink, and quickly wrote a letter.

'_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've come to find myself in quite the predicament. I'm currently in my room where a flash of light appeared. When it had faded, I found that a green tiger with yellow stripes, as well as a large sword, are now in my room with me. The tiger is in a deep sleep, but I have no clue how long it will last. So, to put it bluntly, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!_

_Sorry for the language,_

_Harry'_

Waking up Hedwig and tying the letter to her leg, Harry pointed to the tiger and said, "Get this to Dumbledore, or you will most likely not have a master anymore!"

Hedwig took one look at the tiger and zoomed out the window, moving faster than Harry had ever seen her.

"Hope she don't kill herself getting there," muttered Harry, who turned his attention back to the tiger.

While the tiger still slept, Harry decided to study the sword. It looked like a normal broadsword, but scaled down for someone his size. The blade looked fairly normal, as did the hilt, but the crossguard looked like two claws reaching out to grasp the blade. In the center was a symbol that looked like an X with a bar running behind it. Harry could also feel the magic within it. Finally, after three hours of waiting, Dumbledore arrived with Fawkes and a very tired Hedwig.

"Hello, Harry. I see you have a new roommate," said Dumbledore jovially. Harry just gave him a look that said he was not amused.

"Right. Anyway, have you touched either the tiger or the sword?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I just stayed huddled up on my bed, waiting for you," replied Harry.

"A smart idea. Let me scan the two." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell over the tiger and sword.

"Hmm... according to the scans, neither the tiger nor the sword are from this world. Whoever sent them here must have been very powerful," said Dumbledore. "Since they appeared in your room, I feel that they were sent here to you. Touch the tiger and see if he wakes up."

Harry moved to touch the tiger. Petting the fur, Harry heard a loud purr, but the tiger didn't awaken.

"Then he'll most likely awaken when you pick up the sword," said Dumbledore.

Harry bent down and lifted the sword. Once in both hands, the sword started glowing. The glow moved from the sword and an image of a woman, dressed like an Egyptian pharaoh with wings, appeared in front of them.

_Greetings, Harry Potter and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Sorceress from the planet Eternia, which is no more. A vast meteor and asteroid storm destroyed this world. The sword and the tiger, formerly known as Cringer, are the only remanents of Eternia. This sword once belonged to King Greyskull, and has been infused with his great power, as well as the Power of Eternia, the source of all magic for Eternia, which I placed in it before I sent it to you. Before you, Harry, can use the sword, you must find a hiding spot for the power, and no, I do NOT suggest Hogwarts._

_This sword will transform you into a powerful warrior known as He-Man. When you first use the sword, the magic of the transformation will repair any biological damage done to you, as well as remove any blocks and dark magic within you._ Dumbledore took a quick scan of Harry when the image mentioned blocks. When he got the information back, he muttered, "Oops."

Harry was about to ask about that, but the image continued. _Before you, the previous user of the sword was a descendant of the first Sorceress and King Greyskull, Prince Adam, son of King Randor. He fought against the evil forces of Skeletor and protected Eternia, just as you now will protect your world. Now, the time has come for me to go. When you are ready, raise the sword aloft and say, 'By the power of Greyskull!'_ The image then faded from view, just as the tiger awoke with a yawn.

So this is the place I was sent to, said the tiger, projecting his thoughts out loud. Looking around, he spots two humans. Hello. Which one of you is the new bearer of the sword? Dumbledore pointed at Harry.

"Snitch," groused Harry. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I guess we're going to have to come up with a new name for you, huh?"

You've guessed correctly, said the tiger. I leave it to you.

"Hmm... I remember a show Dudley watched when we were little called Thundercats. One of the characters was an anthropomorphic tiger named Bengali. Would that name work?" asked Harry.

That name sounds perfect, said the newly christened Bengali.

"Harry, didn't you ever watch the show?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I was either doing all the yard work or stuck in my cupboard under the stairs," said Harry absently. Then he remembered just who is in the room with him. Turning to Dumbledore, Harry sees the old man growing very angry.

"I thought you were just in there getting something for your aunt!" exclaimed the headmaster. Harry shrunk back.

"Unfortunately, no, that was my bedroom," said Harry quietly. Dumbledore looked at Harry and calmed down somewhat.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I never meant to place you in a home of no love," said Dumbledore. "Without it, your protections here are worthless."

"So where am I going to live now?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure Sirius would agree that you're old enough to be an emancipated minor. This will allow you to claim your birthright as Lord Potter and can then move in to Potter Manor," said Dumbledore, who held up one hand to forestall Harry's response. "Now, the reason I didn't tell you before is because 1) your age at the time, and 2) my own misjudgement."

"Okay, I can live with that," said Harry. "Now, before we go, what was that oops?"

"I didn't know your parents placed child blocks on you, as you were a powerful tyke even with them, and therefore didn't check for them sooner," said Dumbledore sheepishly.

"What kind of blocks are they?" asked Harry.

"Just basic power suppressors," replied Dumbledore. "There's no such thing as a natural animagus, and although your paternal grandmother was a Black, you didn't get the Metamorphmagus ability, which runs in that family, or at least not enough to need a block for it."

"Well, that explains my hair when I was seven," said Harry. The two quickly packed Harry's stuff. "Well, shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes. Our first stop is Gringotts. They handle all wills and emancipations," said Dumbledore. Tucking the sword into its sheath and slinging the strap over his torso, Harry grabbed Bengali by his neck before grabbing a hold of Fawkes' tail, who then flamed the group to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>The group of two humans and two animals appeared outside the doors of Gringotts, shocking everyone around them seeing Harry with a sword and a green tiger. The group entered the building, where Dumbledore went to a nearby empty table, wrote out a quick note and gave it to Fawkes, who flamed away after receiving it.<p>

"We should hear back from Sirius soon on whether he'll allow the emancipation or not," said Dumbledore.

Not even three minutes later, Sirius' response was brought back via Fawkes. Dumbledore read the quick reply.

"Sirius wrote, _Go right ahead, and get him out of that house._ Was there more going on than just you sleeping in the cupboard?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'll explain when this is all done and we're at Potter Manor," replied Harry.

The will reading went as expected. Harry was given everything of his parents to be held in trust until he was either of age or emancipated, save for 1.5 million galleons for Remus for new clothes, and the Marauder's Loft in downtown London for Sirius, should he need a place to get away from it all once in a while. The rest of the Potter fortune, which is extremely vast, was left to Harry. Harry, upon seeing the number in the trillions figure, passed out.

After waking up ten minutes later, Harry quickly files, and is granted, his emancipation. The trace is removed from his wand and himself, and Harry accepted the family ring, signifying that he is now Lord Potter.

"Okay, Harry, now that we're all done here, I'll take you to Potter Manor, where we will have a nice, long talk about what happened at your relatives growing up," said Dumbledore.

Harry gulped.

* * *

><p>To say that Dumbledore was shocked at the Dursley's depravity was like saying Professor Snape was genuinely fond of Harry. Once they arrived at Potter Manor and had asked Josie, one of the house elves, to take them to the sitting room, Harry started telling him everything he could remember about his life at the Dursleys, and he could remember a lot.<p>

"Harry," started Dumbledore, "I am truly, 100% sorry about placing you with the Dursleys. I thought, and still do, that family meant something to people."

"For the most part, it still does, but the number of child abuse cases is growing every day," said Harry, "and most of it is for the stupidest of reasons. To the Dursleys, I wasn't their definition of 'normal', so they tried to beat me until I was, but something always happened that kept me from fitting their form."

"Well, you'll never have to go back to them again," said Dumbledore. "Now, though, we need to find a place to store the power within the sword so that you can use it."

"Maybe Josie knows of a place. Josie!" called Harry, and the house elf appeared.

"Josie, we need to hide a very important item where no-one can find it. Is there such a place here?" asked Dumbledore.

Josie thought a moment. "There is, Dumbledore sir. Deep below the manor, where the old lower level rooms of Potter Castle remains."

"Potter Castle? Just how old is my family?" asked Harry.

"Very old," replied Josie. "Before they were know as Potter, they were known as Gryffindor, and before that, Peverell."

Dumbledore blanched upon hearing the name Peverell. _So, there is a chance that Harry here is the true Master of Death,_ he thought. _Well, if he should need it, he can win the wand from me, though I doubt it with that new sword of his._

"Josie, can you take us down there?" asked Harry, not seeing Dumbledore's contemplative face.

"Sure, just hold on to Josie," she said. The two took hold, with Harry grabbing Bengali's nape, and Josie popped them into the hallway of the old castle.

"Josie, do you know how the castle was destroyed?" asked Harry.

"Yes. The castle was hit accidentally by a muggle bomb during World War II," she replied.

"That's right. The manor wasn't around until 1954," said Dumbledore.

Josie nodded. "Right over here is the vault that holds the most precious of the Potter's items. Only one truly born with Potter blood can get into it. Blood taken in ritual will not work."

"Then this is the perfect place to store what we need," said Harry. "Now how do I get in?"

"Place your hand on the door and state your name. The door will do the rest," said Josie.

Doing what he was told, Harry felt a prick on his finger as the door took a sample of his blood. A few seconds later, the vault opened. Inside was a vast array of items, from ancient books, priceless painting, huge rows of weapons and armor, and the wands of every person that was part of the Potter/Gryffindor/Peverell family, including his parents.

"I wondered what had happened to them," said Dumbledore. "Now, let us find a place where we can leave the power within the sword."

The two of them walked all the way to the back, where they found a single pedestal.

"This should work, but how do we get the power out of the sword?" asked Harry as he drew the sword.

This question was answered by the sword itself as it started to glow a golden color. This glow soon started to leave the sword and form an orb that was growing in size.

"Harry, place the orb over the pedestal and hold the sword still until it's done," said Dumbledore. Harry did so, but was straining to hold it still for the time it took the power to leave the sword. Three minutes later, the golden orb was on the pedestal, and Harry's arms were stinging with pain as he lowered the sword's point to the ground.

"Harry, when you feel up to it, I would like for you to try the sword out, to see if you can actually transform into this He-Man," said Dumbledore.

"Alright, Professor," said Harry. Holding up the sword over his head, Harry called out, "By the Power of Greyskull!" Outside, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shook the earth. Back in side the claws of the crossguard opened up and split into a cross formation as energy flowed into Harry's body, making him bigger, stronger. His clothes changed into fur-lined boots and loincloth, a metal belt with the same symbol of the sword on it , and a bandolier-type chest piece, also with the symbol, while two different armbands appeared on his wrists. Harry's hair took on a shaggier look, having grown down to his shoulders, and his glasses disappeared for good as his normal form was repaired with this transformation.

During all this, a black smoke was being pushed out of Harry's scar, screaming at all the light energy now filling the body of the one it had stuck to all those years ago. Dumbledore looked shock at the smoke and watched as it faded from sight, destroyed by the Power.

Harry, now He-Man, called out, "I have the Power!" Bringing his sword down and pointing it at Bengali, the claws closed back up as a beam of energy flowed from the sword into the tiger.

Here I go again, said Bengali as the beam hit him, making him stronger, larger, and granting him armor, including a war saddle. When the transformation was done, Harry and Bengali had become He-Man and Battle Cat.

Dumbledore just stared at the two after the change was complete, and he couldn't help it. He subconsciously licked his lips hungrily. Unfortunately, He-Man saw this.

"Did... did you just lick your lips?" he asked in his now deeper voice. This made Dumbledore lick his lips again, as Harry's smooth bass voice was like music to his ears.

"Oh, Merlin. This was the last thing I expected. I know one thing, the barbarian look has got to go, otherwise, I'll get tickets for indecent exposure every time I go out, unless I run into a female cop, then it will not only be a ticket, but her phone number," said He-Man before he called for Josie. "Josie, it's me, Harry. This sword I have gave me a new form. Could you take Professor Dumbledore upstairs until I finish changing. I don't want him to keep staring at me, or jump me, for that matter."

"Of course, Master Harry," said Josie. "Um... can I come back to watch?"

"Just go!" shouted one slightly peeved He-Man. Josie wisely left, taking the Professor with her. He-Man went back to the armory portion of the vault, where he stripped out of the barbarian wear, where he found that everything got bigger when he transformed, and even before as a shrimp, he was still better off in that department than his roommates in the Gryffindor boys dorm.

Summoning a male house elf named Joey, he got some boxers, though Joey had to go buy some for his new frame, as his current stuff didn't fit and he wouldn't wear his father's stuff even if it did. He-Man then put on some dark brown, almost black, dragonhide trousers that thankfully didn't reveal a whole lot, even with it being skintight, followed by some black dragonhide boots that were in the buccaneer style. Thankfully they weren't the ones one had to lace up.

He-Man decided to keep the two armbands, especially once he found that there was an energy shield of some type in the left one. He also kept the belt and the chest piece, but underneath it was a dark red dragonhide sleeveless shirt. Wide leather bands over the upper arms finished off the new look.

As He-Man was looking over the new clothes, the sword glowed, and he felt his new style being saved as the new transformation form. He-Man then walked over to Battle Cat and asked Joey to take them both back up to the Manor.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked at He-Man when he arrived back up from the vault with Battle Cat and Joey. "Ah, good. Thanks for changing into something not so distracting."<p>

"I'll keep the secret about you being gay, if you keep the secret about me," said He-Man.

"Deal," said Dumbledore. "Now I think you better change back so we can see what you now look like powered down."

"I forgot about that," said Harry. Holding the sword, He-Man called out, "Let the Power return!" In a flash, Harry and Bengali returned to normal, or at least Bengali did.

Harry was now taller than he was before, going from about 5' 4" to about 5' 11", making him now an inch taller than Ron. His frame was now fairly muscular, but still flexible, more like a martial artist than a gymnast. His face still remained clear of his glasses, meaning he could now see perfectly. Most of all the scar was now completely gone. The transformation magic also must have taken pity on him, as his clothes had re-appeared resized for his new body.

"Oh, hell. Ron is gonna freak once he sees the new me," said Harry, looking over his repaired body.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now we need to talk about that black smoke that came from your now healed scar," aid Dumbledore.

"Yeah, what was that?" asked Harry.

"That, dear Harry, was a soul fragment, a piece of Voldemort's soul that had broken off that night and had entered your scar," said Dumbledore.

"Wait, if his soul was that damaged that a piece broke off and entered me, then that means that he had broken it into pieces before... oh, Merlin, so that's what was in the diary?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. That was what one calls a horcrux, and I'm certain that he had split his soul ever more than that," replied Dumbledore.

"Alright, let's look at this logically. We know he couldn't have done it a whole bunch of times, since if I'm right, the split was an equal 50/50 break," started Harry.

"That's correct," said Dumbledore, signaling Harry to continue while his eyes twinkled with pride.

"Also, even though I'm not officially taking those classes, I asked Hermione, as well as the Professors for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, to help me with some independent study, just in case I wanted to leave Divination, which, by the way, I do," said Harry. "Anyway, Hermione kept telling me that seven was the most magical number, which means that he would have had to split his soul six times, plus his own body, totaling seven pieces. However, as he made each split, his soul grew smaller and smaller, which would have left him weaker than even a flobberworm, since there wasn't a whole lot holding him together spiritually, so he would have had to do empowerment rituals, probably after every even-numbered split."

"So far, a reasonable theory," said Dumbledore.

"Now, when he attacked me and the spell got knocked back, his soul was kicked out of his body, but still bound to the physical plane due to the other fragments. As he escaped, a small piece broke off. I probably got stuck with no more than .005% of what he had left. Any more than that, and his soul would no longer be considered to be 1/64 of his whole soul, which would throw his horcrux system out of balance, which would more than likely end up with all his pieces moving on to the next great adventure," finished Harry.

"That's about what I figured, too," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Now we just have to figure out just what he used for his horcruxes, as I doubt it would be just any old ornament you'd find in a second-hand store, save for the diary, but I think that was ego," said Harry.

"Harry, you are such a joy to teach," said Dumbledore, and the two of them got to work.

* * *

><p>Inside the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, the current form of Lord Voldemort, a homunculus baby, was letting out an ear-piercing scream. A few minutes ago, he felt pain unlike anything he had ever before endured. After the pain stopped, he felt himself getting weaker at a faster rate than before.<p>

_My magic is leaving me,_ he thought to himself. _I need to do the ritual sooner than I thought, or I will just fade away._

"Wormtail! Quickly, we need to get to Barty Crouch, now!" screamed Voldemort at his servant.

"Wh... wh... why, mas... ster?" asked Wormtail.

"Something happened not too long ago, and my magic is now leaving me at a much faster rate. We need Barty Crouch to go get us an enemy so that I can be reborn sooner than I planned," said Voldemort in a pained voice. "I was so hoping to use Harry Potter's blood, but circumstances have forced me to act. Now, let us go." Wormtail quickly gathered up the small form and apparated out of the house.


	3. Idea 2 Harry Potter Green Lantern

Disclaimer: Green Lantern belongs to DC, Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I'm just trying to sift through this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - In brightest day...<strong>

Abin Sur was dying. This he knew for a fact. His ship was falling towards a blue-green planet that his records called Earth. He used his ring to search for someone on this world to take his place as the Green Lantern for this sector. What he wasn't expecting, though, was for there to be two.

The ring showed them to him. One was a young man, who was previously a part of one of the military groups of this world.

_He would make a fine Lantern,_ thought Abin Sur,_ but let's look at the other before I make my choice._

The other was a small boy, almost eleven years old. At first Abin thought that the ring made a mistake, but then was showed the boys past, how his parent's were murdered by a powerful man, using a form of energy known as magic on this world. The man then tried to kill the child, but somehow the attack was reflected by the lad. The man was turned into a specter and fled, while the boy was sent to live with abusive relatives. The ring also said that the boy was connected to fate.

Abin made his decision. _The boy. He's the one. He may be young, but with that specter out there, I fear he will need the ring more than the other one._ With that choice made, he set the crash co-ordinates to where the boy currently is.

Hagrid had just explained to Harry that he was a wizard and what had happed to his parents when a booming crash shook the entire island. The occupants quickly went outside to see what happened.

Not too far from the boat, an alien-looking craft had crashed. Before anyone could say a word, the hatch opened to reveal a being that looked like a bald human, but with red skin. The being was battered and bruised and looked very close to death.

"Harry Potter," said the being. "I am Abin Sur, of the Green Lantern Corp. I have chosen you to be the next Green Lantern for Sector 2814. I am dying, young one, and I need for you to take my place."

"Now wait just a minute," said Hagrid. "Harry is going to Hog..."

"I know of his magical abilities, and I agree that he needs training, in both powers," said Abin. "A signal has already been sent to Oa explaining my choice. A trainer will come here to help him as he grows into his role as a Green Lantern."

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" asked Harry.

"The ring showed me your past, Harry. The one you defeated as a baby is still out there," said Abin. "The ring will help protect you, not only from him, but also your relatives, as I believe that with your magic being added to the ring, you can overcome its weakness to both yellow and wood." Abin then let loose a ragged cough. "My time grows short. Please, Harry, accept the ring."

Harry quickly thought it over. If Abin was right, and from the feeling he got from the alien, he was, then he was going to need all the help he could get.

"Alright, I accept," said Harry, who stepped over to the ship and took the ring from Abin Sur.

"Place the ring on your finger. For the ring to accept you, speak the oath you feel in your heart," said Abin.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the ring's warmth and hope flow into him. He opened his eyes, held up his right hand clenched into a fist, and said the oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's Light!"

Above Harry a portal appeared. Within it was a glowing green lantern. The energy from the lantern flowed from it, through the ring, and into Harry, where it repaired his physiology and made it stronger. Harry grew taller, more muscular, going from 4' 4" to 5' 3", with an Olympic gymnast build. What was really interesting was what happened when the energy got to the scar. The scar took on a black glow and sparks lashed out at the green energy, but was overcome in the end. The black energy was pushed out of Harry's body, accompanied by a painful wailing sound. When the energy and sound were gone, Harry's clothes changed into an exact replica of Abin's suit.

Abin then said, with his last breath," Welcome to the Corp." The alien man then passed on.

Vernon was the first one to speak. "Well then, Boy. You will be giving that ring to Dudley."

"Like hell I will!" said Harry, taking off his glasses, as he no longer needed them. "I was chosen, he was not. Besides, we don't know what might happen if he puts on the ring. It might kill him as he wasn't chosen."

Vernon thought it over. "Good point."

"Look, I'm leaving with Hagrid to get my school supplies, and there's nothing you can say about it, " said Harry.

"How are you two going to leave? There's only one boat!" exclaimed Vernon.

Harry pondered that, and got a feeling from the ring. It gave him an image of him flying and holding things within a green energy field.

"Like this!" said Harry cheekily. Leaping off the ground, Harry floated in the air above them. He then asked Hagrid," Is there a way you can shrink the ship and the body? I don't want people seeing them."

Hagrid nodded and cast the shrinking charm on both the ship and the body. "We'll find a place to give him a decent burial later," said Hagrid, lifting up the now shrunken ship and placing it in his pocket.

"Okay, now get ready," said Harry.

"For what?" asked Hagrid. His question was answered by a green field of energy surrounding him and lifting him off the ground.

"Harry!" yelled Hagrid.

"Hang on, we're off to London!" Harry, along with Hagrid, zoomed off into the sky, leaving an angry set of Dursleys behind.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Hagrid had guided Harry to a dingy pub on Charring Cross Road.<p>

"This is The Leaky Cauldron," said Hagrid. "We'll be staying the rest of the night here, and go into Diagon Alley in the morning." Hagrid knocked on the door, and a balding man with missing teeth answered.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here so late?" asked the man.

"Hello, Tom. I brought Harry Potter here from his relatives, and we need a place to stay for the rest of the night," replied Hagrid.

"You're lucky I got a room available," muttered Tom, as he let Hagrid and Harry in. "Room 4 is the only room with two beds left. What time would you like to be woken up?"

"Around nine would be fine," said Hagrid. "Oh, before I forget." Hagrid starts rummaging around in his coat, and pulls out an owl and five bronze coins. Hagrid quickly writes a note for Professor Dumbledore and sends the owl on its way. "Here's five knuts for my paper delivery," he said to Tom as he handed over the coins.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning," said Tom as the two went up to Room 4.

"Well, it's been a very long and weird day," said Hagrid. "But now, I think we better get some sleep." Harry nodded, and crawled into bed, not even realizing he was still in the uniform.

* * *

><p>Nine A.M. found Harry still in bed, fast asleep. The ring was giving him information about the Corp through his dreams. Thankfully, the ring had just finished when Tom woke him up.<p>

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. I would like to welcome you back to the wizarding world," said Tom.

"Good morning," replied Harry. Tom woke Hagrid up, which was a task, as Hagrid is a very deep sleeper. Finally, the smell of breakfast, which Tom brought up, got through to Hagrid's brain.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Tom.

"Yes. Could you make an announcement to the people downstairs that, although I will talk to people, I am a private person, I don't like to be crowded, and that I wish to be left alone while I do my shopping?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," replied Tom as he left the room.

"Okay, let's get some breakfast," said Hagrid.

"After that, I'm gonna take a quick shower," said Harry.

"Harry, what are you gonna do about that suit?" asked Hagrid.

"I'll either figure something out, or the ring will guide me again," said Harry before he chomped down on a piece of toast.

* * *

><p>Harry was finished with his shower and figured out how to change his uniform into regular clothes. He had on black boots, black pants with a green stripe along the outer seam, a dark green shirt that set off his eyes nicely, and a black vest. He and Hagrid were coming down the stairs when they heard Tom speak to the crowd.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement. Harry Potter has returned to the Wizarding World," said Tom. A loud commotion started up un the pub, which Tom tried to calm down.

"Calm down... quiet, plea... SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" yelled Tom as his patience finally wore out. The crowd finally calmed down. "Now then, Mr. Potter has asked me to inform the lot of you that he is a private person, and doesn't like crowds. All he wants is to be left alone while he does his shopping. That means, no informing the press that he's here, no trying to shake his hands, though he will say hi to you if you greet him calmly, and for god's sake, no trying to set him up with your eligible daughters if you have any."

Harry smiled at the last part as he and Hagrid entered the room. The occupants of the room saw a nicely dressed lad follow Hagrid to the back, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

"Have a good day, Mr. Potter," called Tom.

"Thank you, Tom. You, too," Harry called back.

The crowd was stunned. _That was Harry Potter?_ was the general thought running through their minds. _Where's a de-aging potion when I need one? _was the thought of some of the older women in the crowd, most of whom forgot that they were married with children.

* * *

><p>After going through Gringotts, including exchanging some for British pounds so that Harry could do some muggle clothes shopping, the pair went out into the alley so that they could get Harry's school supplies. Their first stop was a trunk store where Harry got a five compartment trunk with built in shrinking, enlarging, and feather-lite charms, as well as damage prevention wards. Once with the trunk, their next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Harry met the first person he ever wanted to deck outright, Draco Malfoy.<p>

"I swear I wanted to take him up into orbit and just let go," said Harry angrily as he slurped on his ice cream cone that Hagrid got for him.

"Now, Harry..." started Hagrid.

"I said I wanted to, not that I would actually do it," said Harry, who had calmed down enough to enjoy his ice cream more.

Once the ice creams were done, the pair went to Flourish and Blotts, where besides getting his schoolbooks, he also picked up a bunch of supplementary material, including a book on occlumency.

"The ring told me of other races that can scan minds, so I asked the clerk at the desk if there was a way to block such scans," said Harry. "I didn't know that wizards and witches can do the same thing."

"It's a good thing you got that book," said Hagrid. "Professor Snape is one of your teachers at Hogwarts, and he has a nasty habit of picking through the minds of the students and using what he learns against them. At least that's what I heard from Professor Flitwick."

"Which means I better be a fast study," said Harry. The two were heading to Ollivander's when a whine of an engine was heard above them. Looking up, they and everyone else in Diagon Alley saw a giant yellow robot looming over them.

"I am Legion," said the robot. "I have come for the Green Lantern. Hand him over."

"Shit!" muttered Harry. "Should have known. Wherever there's a superhero, there's a super-villain." Spotting an alley with a large stack of crates, Harry told Hagrid to cover him while he went to change. Hagrid nodded and guided Harry to the alley throughout the panic. Harry made it behind the crates and changed into his uniform, but included a domino mask to protect his identity. He also managed to get his hair to lay flat, with the exception of a small tuft that he somehow got curled in front of what's left of his scar.

Flying out from the alley, Harry called to the robot, "Hey, ugly. You lookin' for me?" in a slightly deeper voice.

Legion looked at the new arrival. "So, the ring has been passed on. I don't care who you are. You will be destroyed." Legion then flew towards Harry at a fast pace.

"Crap," said Harry, who flew off and led the robot out over the English Channel.

"Perfect. Now I can fight you without risking people's lives," said Harry, who fired an energy beam at Legion.

The robot was expecting for the beam to bounce off, since the green energy can't harm the yellow colored metal his body is made of. So it came as such a surprise that the beam pierced right through his right shoulder and tore his arm right off.

"How?" asked Legion in shock.

"The ring, plus my own magical core, equals no more weakness to yellow," said Harry, who came in close with a green blade and sheared off the chest plate, which held a weird-looking jar behind it. Harry pulled out the jar and watched as the robotic shell fell into the ocean, no longer powered by the jar.

As Harry flew back to Diagon Alley, he thought to himself, _Now what am I going to do with this thing? Oh well, I'll just hold on to it and wait for the trainer from the Corp to arrive. _He managed to get back behind the crates without being seen, restored his clothes and, after asking Hagrid for it, placed the jar within the fifth compartment of his trunk.

Continuing their shopping, all the talk they heard was about Green Lantern, and the speculations about who he is.

Harry and Hagrid entered Ollivander's, which felt to Harry like he was entering a library. It wasn't long before he was introduced to Mr. Ollivander.

Thirty-five minutes, and over 70 wands later, Harry got his wand, Holly, eleven inches, with a phoenix tail feather core. He also learned that it's the brother to Lord Voldemort's.

Harry paid for the wand, and he and Hagrid left. Hagrid took Harry to Eeylops, where he got a snowy owl for Harry's birthday present.

Back in the pub, Hagrid asked Harry if it was alright if he told Dumbledore about the ring. Harry said yes, as his trainer would have to be at the school with him. Harry wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore, and tied a string to Hagrid's finger to remind him of it.

* * *

><p>Harry had managed to talk Hagrid into letting him stay at The Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer, as he really didn't want to be around his relatives, especially after what happened at the hut. Hagrid grudgingly agreed, but told Harry to write to him once a week until school started.<p>

The next morning Harry sent Hagrid his letter, after he spent some time looking up a name for his owl whom he decided to call Hedwig. After she had left, Harry went out into Muggle London to do some clothes shopping and get other necessities.

Returning to his room with his purchases, Harry found a red and gold bird resting on the bed.

"Hello, and where did you come from?" asked Harry. The bird gave a trill, then held out a leg, on which was tied a letter.

"Something tells me you're from Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. The bird nodded, which caused Harry to laugh a bit before he read the letter.

_`Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Hagrid has given me your letter. I am quite surprised to find out that alien life does exist. When Hagrid explained what the power of the ring did to your scar, I was shocked, for it meant that Voldemort made preparations against death. He made horcruxes, which can only be made by splitting your soul. I don't know how many he made, but by the time he murdered your family and attacked you, he must have been very unstable for that fragment to split off and enter your scar._

_Yes, I agree that you need to be trained in your new powers. However, keeping it secret from the student body is nigh impossible. If it is alright with you, I would like for you to reveal your secret, once the student body and staff sign a high-level secrecy agreement stating that they will never tell another soul. If you agree to this, just send a reply back with Fawkes, my phoenix companion._

_Signed,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'_

"Damn, he must have been tortured as a kid," muttered Harry. "So, you're a phoenix, and your name is Fawkes?" Harry asked the bird, who nodded yes in response.

"Cool. One moment, and I'll have that letter written."

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore was in his office, discussing the new school year with the heads of house, when Fawkes flamed into the room.<p>

"Ah, Fawkes. Do you have Mr. Potter's reply?" asked Albus. Fawkes held out his leg.

"What did the brat write to you for, to make sure that his luxuries here are equal to his home?" sneered Snape.

"It's a good thing that Arabella Figg is a friend of mine," said McGonagall primly. "She sent me a letter with a recent photo of Harry." Reaching into a pocket in her robes, she pulls out the picture to show Snape.

Snape took the picture and looked at it somewhat in shock. "That can't be right. Surely Petunia would treat a member of her family better than this?"

"I'm not sure that she ever considered him family," said Dumbledore. "After Hagrid told me about the Dursleys' attitude, I decided to go and check on the protection wards. They are almost non-existent. I talked to them, and examined their memories, and found that Harry had slept in the cupboard under the stairs. I remember seeing the first letter before it was sent out, and at the time, I thought he was just looking for something in there. Turns out it was his bedroom."

"So he was abused?" asked Snape simply.

"He was, though there is good news for him. On the night Hagrid got to Harry, an alien craft crashed outside the hut that he and the Dursleys were at," said Dumbledore. "The alien was dying, and gave Harry a ring of incredible power. One of the things it did was restore Harry back to the physique he should have been for his age."

"Considering how short he looks in the picture, if I cast a glamor charm on me, we probably would have passed for twins," said Professor Flitwick.

"Quite. Anyway, the ring is part of an intergalactic military defense force known as the Green Lantern Corp. They patrol different sectors of the universe and help keep the peace." said Dumbledore.

"What does that have to do with the school?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Harry will be getting a trainer from the Guardians to help train him in the use of his ring, as well as explain his new duties. In order to protect Harry and the trainer, the students and all the staff will have to sign a high-level secrecy agreement, to make sure that no word of his powers gets out into the general public, magical or otherwise."

"How steep will the penalty be?" asked Snape.

"If someone tries to tell, their very life is forfeit, and their magic added to Harry's," said Dumbledore gravely. "The person told then takes up the burden of the secrecy agreement."

* * *

><p>During the last month before school, Harry enjoyed himself greatly. One of the things he discovered was that the ring needed to be charged every day, or to remain in contact with the lantern power battery if used over and above normal usage. He discovered this ability while he was working on a way to make some electronic stuff he bought run on magic. Unfortunately, everything still blew up in his face.<p>

_Good thing I decided to practice on a cheap portable CD player first,_ thought Harry

On August 31st, Harry finished packing his trunk, which included Hedwig's cage, as she wanted to fly to the school, and went to bed, dreaming of all the wonderful things he was going to see and learn at Hogwarts.

September 1st dawned bright and sunny. Harry was woken up by Tom, who brought in breakfast. By 9 o'clock, Harry and his trunk were downstairs. Harry wore the outfit he had on the day he went shopping.

"Okay, Harry, all you have to do is go outside, raise your wand, and the Knight Bus will appear. Pay your fare, and tell them you want to go to King's Cross," said Tom.

"Okay. Thanks, Tom," said Harry. He shook the man's hand, and exited the building.

Harry did as Tom instructed, and the bus appeared with a loud 'BANG', which caused Harry to jump.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm not gonna like this?_ thought Harry as he paid his fare, and told the conductor where he wanted to go. He was right when the bus jumped right into traffic, again with a 'BANG'.

_That's it, I'm designing the Magic School Bus,_ thought Harry. _At least then I'll know it'll have seatbelts._

The bus zoomed along, the driver not worrying about crashing, as everything else jumped out of the way, thanks to magic. It was five minutes later when they dropped Harry off at King's Cross.

"Never again," muttered Harry as he entered the station. "Next time I have to travel, I'm flying in my Green Lantern form." Thankfully, no-one heard him over the noise of a train pulling in.

It took a little while to find the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4, but had found a muggleborn witch and her family heading towards the barrier.

"Hello, can you help me? You look like a muggleborn witch, and I need help getting to Platform 9 and 3/4," said Harry.

"Hi. My name is Hermione, and yes, I'm a witch. Just follow us. You have to walk between the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10," said the girl. The two of them, as well as the girl's parents, walked through the barrier, and saw a gleaming red steam engine that had 'Hogwarts Express' written on the side.

"Wow," said the kids.

"Anyway, my last name is Granger. What's your name?" asked Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Really, Harry Potter? I've read all about you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Please don't go all fangirl on me. I really don't find that attractive in any way possible," said Harry. "Besides, those books are all speculation, since only I and Voldemort were the only survivors, and neither of us were available for an interview at the time. Besides, even with my study of Occlumency, I still don't have a clear memory of that night."

"Oh. I guess that would be a more accurate picture," said Hermione. "What do you remember?"

"My mum screaming and a flash of green light. That's it," said Harry sadly.

"Let's cheer up. How about we get a compartment together?"

Harry smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

On the way to find a compartment, Harry and Hermione help out a young lad named Neville who lost a toad. After quickly finding it, they invited him to share their compartment with them.

The train ride was somewhat peaceful, except for two people: Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Both of them tried to sway Harry into their line of thinking. However, neither of them figured Harry's attitude and physique into their thinking. Harry tossed Ron down the hallway of the coach they were in, after he put down Hermione, and Draco and his goons are lucky to be breathing after the ponce said the word 'mudblood'.

"Harry, you shouldn't be fighting, you could get in trouble," reprimanded Hermione.

"You're right. I really bruised my knuckles on the head of one of Malfoy's goons. Can't remember which one, though," said Harry.

"Harry, can you teach me to do that?" asked Neville.

"No, he will not," said Hermione primly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and change into my uniform."

After she left, Harry said, "Get with me tonight, unless we end up in the same house, then we can talk in the dorm." Neville nodded.

* * *

><p>The train entered into Hogsmeade Station and stopped. The students got out, and the first years were taken up to the school in boats across the lake. They had to wait a bit, but it wasn't long until it was time for the sorting.<p>

(Song and sorting the same as canon.)

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"Before we begin the feast, there is something of grave importance we need to take care of." Waving his hands, a form appeared in front of the students and the staff.

"This form represents a security agreement. This agreement is to protect Mr. Potter, who will be sharing a secret with us tonight. Anyone who does not sign this agreement will be automatically expelled from this school," said Dumbledore. "Also, if anyone tries to break this agreement, then their life is forfeit, their magic added to Harry's, and the person that was told takes up the burden of the agreement. This includes the ghosts, who will be sent into the afterlife, and anyone being possessed, for the possessor will also be bound through the possessed, even if said possessed dies." A professor in a silk turban paled a bit, but it was hard to tell with the lighting.

Everyone signed the agreement, including Malfoy. Once the forms were gathered, Professor Dumbledore called Harry up.

"If you would, please?" asked the headmaster.

"It's a good thing I need to recharge," said Harry. Standing in front of the podium, Harry chants, "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power... Green Lantern's Light!"

Over Harry's head a portal appeared, revealing within it the Power Battery for the ring. Charging up, Harry's clothes changed into the Green Lantern uniform, which set some of the students, most of them having been at Diagon Alley that day, muttering.

After the transformation, a green streak appeared in the illusion of the sky, followed moments later by a pounding on the doors of the Great Hall.

"Ah, it seems that your trainer from the Corp has arrived," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. The doors to the Great Hall opened, and in walked a tall person who looked heavily muscled. The being was wearing a cloak with the hood drawn up so that no one could see his face.

"Alright, who's the poozer that the Corps sent me to train?" said the person with a gravelly voice. He reached up and removed his hood, revealing a pig-like face. "The name's Kilowog. Now, where is he?"

Every person in the hall, including Dumbledore, pointed to Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Lantern just gulped.


	4. Idea 3 Harry Potter Bionic Six

Disclaimer - I own neither Harry Potter or Bionic Six. Wish the hell I did, though...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - How it all began...<strong>

A young boy stood with his family, an Auror, and a tiger cub between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross. This location was the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4, where the wizard's train, the Hogwarts Express, would take the children from London to Hogsmeade, the town near where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is.

Once upon a time, this boy was Harry James Potter. He lived with his parents, James and Lily, and his twin brother Jacob. But, all that changed when, on October 31st, 1981, they were attacked by Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord quickly stunned both parents, then went to attack the children. Wizarding society, as a whole believe that Jacob was the one who defeated Voldemort, based on the claims of one benignly misguided Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Society, as well as Dumbledore, would be wrong, as Voldemort attacked Harry. Harry projected a shield around both himself and his brother that bore the brunt of the assault, but at the very end, a crack formed in the shield in the shape of a lightning bolt. The energy that passed through the crack stayed in that shape and struck Harry on the forehead.

Voldemort's soul then fled his destroyed body, leaving behind a fragment that got sealed inside the scar. The room was lightly destroyed, but a piece of wood molding fell off the ceiling and struck Jacob on his right arm, leaving a V-shaped cut on the right bicep.

Dumbledore and Sirius Black quickly came into the house and revived both James and Lily. Then they checked over both boys. Harry was tired from having to form that shield, as it was very draining on his magic. Because they thought he was just plain tired, Dumbledore disregarded Harry for Jacob as The Boy-Who-Lived.

For the next two years, James and Lily started pulling away from Harry, as Dumbledore keeps telling them that Jacob needs all their love now. Both Sirius and their other friend Remus Lupin noticed this new behavior and called them on it. James then throws away his friendship with them and banishes them from all Potter homes. Finally, after the twins third birthday, Lily brought Harry to Petunia Dursley, her sister, and her husband, Vernon, and son, Dudley. Lily explained what was going on and gave all legal rights over Harry to Petunia.

Petunia, however, saw the pain in Harry's eyes when Lily left. She knew that there was no way he would survive being here with her husband and son. So she did the best thing for Harry. She brought him to an orphanage.

St. Mary's Orphanage was Harry's home for the next two weeks, until the family that would adopt him, the Bennetts, arrived. The Bennetts where comprised of the father, Jack, the mother, Helen, their two natural children, Eric and Meg, and their other adoptive sons, J.T. and Bunji. Harry took one look at them and knew that this was the family he was meant to be with. The Bennetts saw Harry and knew that this child needed love. The final papers were signed, and Harry James Potter, now Harry Michael Bennett, was on his way to the U.S. with his new family.

* * *

><p>Life was okay at the Bennett home, until Harry turned five. Bunji, ever the prankster, took Harry's teddy bear and ran off with it. Harry kept screaming for Bunji to give the bear back, when a flash went off, and the bear was back in Harry's arms. Harry was a bit tired from that, and went over to his playmat, settled down, and went to sleep. The others in the room were shocked, to say the least.<p>

"Mom, Dad, what just happened?" asked Meg. "One minute I was listening to my radio, the next thing I know is, a flash goes off, my radio gets scrambled, and Harry suddenly has his bear."

"I don't know," said Jack. "Prof. Sharp might know, or at least have some contacts he could call in."

Prof. Sharp, did in fact, know what was up with Harry, as well as have someone to call in for further explanation when he came by two days later with a man named William Tackleberry..

"Harry, here, is a wizard, and a very powerful one, according to what Auror Tackleberry said was registered at the Department of Magic," said Prof. Sharp. "Tell us, do you know what his previous name was?"

"Yes, it was Harry James Potter," said Helen.

"Potter, you say?" asked Tackleberry. "I read that they had twins, but the younger, Harry, had died from Dragon Pox when they were three. Now, mind you that year was a very virulent year for it in Great Britain, but St. Mungo's was well stocked with the cure, and that the epidemic didn't start until November, when Harry was already here. So, we now know that Harry is Jacob's twin. The Potter's must have disinherited him when they gave him up. His power level, however, is a lot higher than most adults, which leaves me to believe that the great Dumbledore chose the wrong kid."

"What do you mean, chose the wrong kid?" asked Jack.

Auror Tackleberry then explained what had happened on Halloween night back in 1981. "So with Harry here being the true survivor of the killing curse, I think it would be a good idea if Harry was trained in the use of his powers, but not until he's seven. I want at least a slightly better attention span before I or anyone else starts his training," said Tackleberry. The Bennetts agreed.

* * *

><p>Harry's training started right after his seventh birthday, and he took to it like a sponge. Harry was incredibly gifted in magic, and had managed to get through three years of Magical U.S. education by the time he turned eight.<p>

Jacob, meanwhile, was also getting training. However, the only thing he learned how to do was to make his wand fart on command, which always made him laugh. Dumbledore was starting to have second thoughts about who was the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew the truth about Harry being alive, and was trying to track him down, but since all his files went with him after he was adopted, that was proving difficult.

_I'll just wait for the letters to go out,_ thought Dumbledore. _Even though his name is changed, he's still down to come to Hogwarts. I just hope I can repair my mistakes._

* * *

><p>During the summer of Harry's eighth year of life, he discovered his animagus form, a gigantic white tiger, easily three times larger than a normal one, and so heavily muscled that Harry wondered how it could still move so gracefully. The tiger walked up to Harry and gave him a lick, which started the kid laughing. The tiger then touched his nose to Harry's chest, and was absorbed into Harry. It was then that memories started playing in Harry's mind.<p>

The tiger was born 100 years ago. He was captured by creatures not of this world and taken away. He awoke in a cage just in time to see one of the beings inject him with a compound. Then the pain started as his body grew larger, his muscles stronger. The beings kept doing this to him for the next five years, increasing the doses, or changing what was injected in him, for he could feel the difference when they did so, as there was either less or more pain. After five years of this, the experiments were done, and he was returned to Earth.

One of the things the beings found out during the experiments was that his life span had increased. His expectancy was now around 100 years. His claws were also now as sharp as a diamond edge, and his speed had also increased. He can carry his mass and run as fast and as long as a wolf. There was only one disappointment in his life. He couldn't pass on his abilities to his cubs. Although the genes within his body were changed, his sperm was left untouched. His cubs all ended up as normal tigers.

It was one month ago that the tiger passed away, and his spirit was summoned before Magic, where he was asked if he wanted to allow me to use his form. He agreed, and waited until Harry was ready for him to show. After waking up from his trance, Harry told his trainers about his form, and they began working on getting him to transform. It took until Spring Break the following year for Harry to fully transform. By then he was passed OWLs in education, even if he hasn't taken the tests yet, and was well into NEWTs.

* * *

><p>It was August after his ninth birthday that changed not only his, but his whole family's life, forever. The Bennetts were in the Himalayas, testing some power skis for Prof. Sharp, when they were attacked by aliens. Jack was forced to reveal to his family that he was Bionic-1, the super agent that fights against terrorists around the globe. Though he fought valiantly, he and his family were buried under an avalanche caused by the aliens. They were then blasted with radiation beams. The beams and the extreme cold of the ice they were buried in placed everyone except Bionic-1 in suspended animation. Though the radiation did have one unknown good effect. As Jack was digging out his family, he noticed a sickly black residue leaking out of Harry's scar and fade away. Jack recorded everything he could about it for analysis later.<p>

Back at Prof. Sharp's lab, the professor was working on a way for Harry to receive the bionic process without killing him or having his systems fry out on him.

"Hmm, if only I can get his magic and the bionics to work together," mumbled Prof. Sharp to himself. "Wait, I remember asking William once about what electromagnetic frequency magic ran at. He said he didn't know, but would ask around to see if someone did. And only now do I get around to checking up on him."

Sharp called Auror Tackleberry in, and asked him if he found any information on the frequency.

"I did, and it turns out the frequency is like a fingerprint. It's different for each individual," said Tackleberry. "Have you ever recorded Harry with your devices?"

Prof. Sharp blinks, then grumbles, "I am an idiot. I had the information all this time. Thanks, William. I'll get Harry's bionics worked up in no time."

Jack came in just then. "I ran my recordings through the analyzer, and I can't make heads or tails of it. From what I can make out, it looked like there was a piece of someone's soul in Harry's scar, but that's impossible!"

"Not if you're a very Dark wizard, Jack, which Voldemort was, and might still be," said Tackleberry.

"What do you mean?" asked Prof. Sharp.

"What I mean is that we should be damn grateful for that radiation, because if those readings were right, and I'm positive they were, Harry was a horcrux. A soul fragment container," said Tackleberry, who then explained this darkest of dark arts. "Prof., before you do the bionic process, I want to bring in a mind healer friend of mine to scan Harry's mind. I want to see if the fragment left anything behind."

"Good idea," said the professor.

The mind healer came quickly and scanned Harry's mind, and found that the fragment did leave some things behind; the Parselmouth ability, and memories about the other horcruxes. The healer also found a message from the goddess Fate, saying that Harry only needed these, and not the other junk. The healer then told them what he found, then left to get royally drunk.

* * *

><p>The Bennett family, minus Jack, finally went through the bionic process, with each receiving a special power or two. Helen was granted psychic abilities, like seeing a brief glimpse of the future, as well as being able to generate holographic projections. JD gained super strength and super intelligence. Thankfully he doubles as a good actor since he needs to keep said intelligence under wraps.<p>

Eric could manipulate electromagnetic fields, which allowed him to attract, repel, or shred anything metal. He could also manipulate energy attacks, including Harry's spells, and direct them away or back to their intended target. Meg received sonic blasters and the ability to run faster than even the others in bionic form. Unfortunately, she didn't lose the ability to stop saying things like "Solar!", much to the dismay of the rest of the family.

Bunji was already a strong martial artist, and the bionic process made that even more formidable. Prof. Sharp and the others aren't sure if his super jumps are a part of his bionic abilities of just an extension of his enhanced martial arts, but so far, they've never looked a gift horse in the mouth.

Harry, however was the surprise. It turned out that by setting the frequency to his magic to make the parts compatible with his biology, his whole body is now a magical conduit, though thankfully only when powered up. This turned out to be a good thing, as Harry already had a huge core from that night, and all his training had made it a lot larger. A mage staff was created for Harry to use in bionic form so that he could direct his magic where he needed it without wasting it by having it flare around and strike randomly, or have a spell that was cast lose power partway through. Harry could also astral project his spirit, but only for up to an hour, then his body dies. This was found out through testing of the ability. Fifty-five minutes into it, Harry's heart started to arrest, so he got back into his body, and Prof. Sharp got it stabilized.

With the family back together again, they joined Jack in counteracting terrorists as the Bionic Seven. Their first mission together was to stop the aliens in the Himalayas. Using their special abilities, they drove the aliens off. However it was at this time that Dr. Scarab, a terrorist that Bionic-1 had been after for some time now, resurfaced with his own team.

For the next two years, the Bionic Seven faced off against Scarab and his team, stopping him in his quest for immortality. During this time, they also started tracking down the other horcruxes, though due to the limits of magical knowledge and time, they could only track down the general location on some of the items.

Dr. Scarab and his team were finally captured and de-powered two months before Harry's birthday, though Scarab himself didn't survive the process. The rest were scattered across the globe, locked up in the highest security prisons available.

* * *

><p>Not long after Scarab's downfall, Prof. Sharp and the team decided to reveal to the world their true identities. The reason for this was, with JD going to college and Harry being accepted to Hogwarts, if they were called out of school to handle a threat to world security, it would be a good idea to be truthful about it. Which leads us to now, two weeks after the reveal, which went more or less as expected, though with no threats to their lives, for some odd reason.<p>

"Okay, Harry, you guide your mom, Meg, and Bunji, while I bring Jack, Eric, and JD," said Auror Tackleberry. "You got Balen's leash, right?" Harry nodded as the three mentioned placed a hand on his shoulders. Together, the group walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express waited. Auror Tackleberry and the others soon arrived, and together the group wove their way through the crowd to find a compartment. Suddenly a commotion stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, look. It's Jacob Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!" screamed a girl, and a huge flock of girls soon surrounded the boy and his parents as they were stepping out of the floo.

"Ex-family?" asked Eric to Harry.

"Ex-family," replied Eric's little brother. The Bennetts and Auror Tackleberry made it passed the girls and reached a car with an open compartment. As they were loading Harry's trunk, an explosion went off at the front of the train. There they saw twenty men dressed in black robes and skull masks attack the crowd.

"Oh, great, these idiots," said Tackleberry as the crowd started screaming. "Too bad I'm outside my jurisdiction."

"Good thing we're not," said Jack.

"Well, since we did a reveal in the muggle world, might as well do one here in the magical world," said Harry. Together, the family called out, "Bionics... " A ring on their right hands started glowing with the Bionic Seven symbol, a diamond made out of three sets of five stripes arraigned around the number 7, while on their left wrist, an armband appeared. Connecting the ring and the armband, they finish the call with, "ON!"

Glowing with energy, the wizards and witches watch as the family transforms, servos coming online, enhancements engaging, and their uniforms appearing. (AN: Go to YouTube to see the original Six's uniforms, I'm only describing Harry's.) Harry's uniform was a golden yellow body suit with dark red along the sides and around the lower leg and utility pouches over both legs (like Jack's uniform) and a black trench coat that reaches mid-calf. Both the suit and the coat have the Bionic Seven symbol on them over the left breast. In his right hand is his mage staff, six feet of white oak and holly, with a core of two phoenix feathers, one fire, one ice, dragon scale and heartstring, and giant's blood. A bright, fiery ruby topped the staff.

"Holy shit! We're going to school with Magic-1 of the Bionic Seven!" cried one of the muggleborn girls. The girls that were ogling Jacob Potter looked over at Harry, and had to admit, he was a lot cooler than Jacob was. Both Jacob and James were pissed that the Bionic Seven took over Jacob's fan's interest, while Lily was introspective. _The youngest one looks familiar to me._ It wasn't until he turned to face Karate-1 that she placed it. "Oh, my... James, it's Harry!" she said to him in shock. James could only stare in shock and anger at the ex-son who became more famous with his new family than Jacob.

"Could you watch Balen, Auror Tackleberry?" asked Harry. Tackleberry nodded and took the leash from Harry.

The Death Eaters were no match for the Bionic Seven. Sport-1's electromagnetic abilities alone saved everyone there from the Avada Kedavra, since the spell is still energy and can be manipulated. Rock-1's sonic blasters deafened a lot of Death Eaters, and they were taken out by Karate-1's moves and IQ's punches while they were still recovering from the pain their ears were in. Bionic-1 and Mother-1 were getting people and kids out of the way, while Magic-1 ensnared the Death Eaters in unbreakable and magic suppressing rope. All in all, the fight, if one could call it that, lasted only two minutes after the transformation, tops.

British aurors arrived, along with Albus Dumbledore. After questioning everyone, the aurors took the Death Eaters into custody to await their trial.

"Well, I see that everyone is alright. Who do I have to thank for protecting everyone today?" asked Dumbledore.

The Bennetts stepped forward. "We are the Bionic Seven. We were just doing our job to insure the safety of everyone here. I'm Jack Bennett, a.k.a. Bionic-1. With me are my family. My wife Helen, Mother-1. Our eldest adoptive son, JD, also known as IQ. Our eldest natural son Eric as Sport-1. Rock-1 is Meg, our natural daughter. Bunji, as Karate-1, is our second adopted son, and our last adopted son is Harry, or Magic-1."

Dumbledore looked at the boy and saw a very familiar face and eyes looking back at him. "Harry, as in Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Harry, who stepped forward to stand by his father. A moment later he was shocked as Dumbledore kneeled down and hugged him.

"Harry, I am so sorry," he said. "I made the greatest mistake anyone could ever do. I made assumptions about what happened that night, and caused you great pain"

"Don't worry about it, sir," said Harry, returning the hug. "The pain was gone the second I got my new name. I'm Harry Michael Bennett now, Magic-1, and we know the truth."

"You know that you're the true Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Dumbledore, which caused the crowd to gasp, Lily to look down in sadness, and both James and Jacob to scowl in anger.

"Yeah, we figured that out when I was five and I did some strong accidental magic," said Harry. "But the real kicker was when I was nine, and the horcrux fragment behind my scar was destroyed."

Dumbledore was shocked. "Tell me Tom didn't..."

Harry just said," Yep, he made others. I know what they are, but not where they are. I also got left the Parselmouth ability, but I hardly use it, since I like felines, not snakes. I mostly like tigers."

Just then the train whistle blew.

"Alright, Harry, time to get you on the train," said Jack. He and the family powered down and got Harry and Balen into the compartment just as the train started to move.

"We'll see you at Christmas," said Helen as the train started to pull out of the station.

"Bye, guys. I'll write you a lot of letters!" called Harry as the train left.

Lily Potter stood nearby, watching as Harry's family waved goodbye to him. _That should have been me, but I let fame get to my head. I don't think James and Jacob will ever change, now that we all now the truth about that night, but I'll work on those two. I better introduce myself to them before they leave._

Walking up to the Bennetts, Lily called out, "Hello, I'm Lily Potter."

"Oh, you must be Harry's birth mother," said Jack.

Lily sighed. "Yes, I am, but I'm not going to take him back. He's your son now," said Lily. "I think it would be best if I just get to know him as a student first, since I'll be one of his teachers at school. That reminds me, I need to go and tell his godfather, Sirius Black, that he's going to be teaching his godson this year. Sirius and Remus Lupin, a friend of his, teach Defense against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, respectively. They were once friends of mine, but were angry at how we had treated Harry. We pushed them away from us, but maybe now I can re-connect with them."

"I would like to meet these two," said Jack.

"I'll see what I can arrange, but it might be summer before we can get together," said Lily. "I better go. They won't learn Charms if I'm not there."

"Just to let you know, Harry is very advanced, but he's only learned the American version of the curriculum," said Helen. "Don't be surprised if he shows you stuff you've never seen before."

"Thanks for the heads up. I just know this is going to rile Jacob up. I'll try to keep them separated as much as possible. I'll have Harry contact you later, since I assume his gear will work around magic," said Lily, who stepped back and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting quietly in his compartment with Balen, reading <em><span>The North American Journal of Transfiguration<span>_, when his compartment door opened, and there stood his ex-brother in all his non-glory. The years were not favorable to young Jacob. While Harry was tall for a first year, with lithe, yet strong muscles, Jacob was a bit on the short side, and chunky, to boot. Standing behind him was a red-headed boy slightly shorter than Harry with dirt on his nose.

"So, my ex-brother returns, and what does he do? He takes all my fame and all my glory away from me, but it won't last. I _will_ get what is rightfully mine back," said Jacob with a sneer on his face.

"Jacob, while you were being sheltered by your parents, I was out there with mine, fighting against people who would do anything to either get what they want or destroy this world, sometimes the two were one and the same," said Harry, standing up. The red-head only came up to his nose, which was enough to intimidate both of them. "I and my family have put our lives on the very line to protect this world and its peoples and creatures, and for what? We don't do it for fame. We don't do it for glory. We do it because it's the right thing to do. We chose to stand up for those that can't." A crowd had gathered around the three of them, and a good portion took his next words to heart. "All of us here have been given a gift. Over the course of our schooling, we will face choices, most of them being, 'Do I seek revenge?'. We live in a petty, bigoted, revenge-filled society. 'Oh, the muggleborns are doing better than me, so I, as a pureblood, should degrade and de-humanize them instead of actually studying and doing well in school.' As far as I know, almost none of the upperclass purebloods, or even the upperclass half-bloods, actually knows the meaning of hard work. They think, 'Hey, I'm rich! I don't need this crap.'"

Harry took a deep breath, then continued. "Now, yes, my family is rich. Between dad, JD, and myself, we have many patents, copyrights, and inventions that are used and sold all across the globe. Heck, last month I just got through copyrighting a new Wolfsbane Potion. It's a lot cheaper to make, yet it completely numbs the transformation while still allowing the infected person to remain in control of the body. It also neutralizes the saliva in the werewolf's mouth, so that even if he or she bites someone, they can't get infected." The crowd gasps at this information. "The only backfire to it is if said werewolf has a partner and they're into acts of bestiality." The crowd thought on that a bit, then summed it up with a "Eww!"

"Anyway, even though we're rich, we still work, whether it's chores around the house, odd jobs around the neighborhood, helping out the community, things like that. Most of you only see the privileges, you don't see how your family got there in the first place." Many heads were hung after he said this. "I choose to use my gift to help, wherever it may be needed. It doesn't matter who, what race, what age, what gender, or even what house. A house does not define me. _I_ define me. I may be a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, or even a Slytherin, but that won't matter, for I will help you, no matter what, if my help is so needed. Everyone can get involved. All it takes is for you to stand up and ask, 'How can I help?'."

Jacob and the crowd behind him were stunned, then, one by one, hands started to clap, until everyone around him, save for Jacob, the red-head, and three others who were starting to push there way towards Harry, were applauding him for what he said. Some of those there were smart enough to have written it all down to share with those who weren't around.

Jacob, pissed at Harry for giving such a compassionate speech, huffed and said, "Come on, Ron. Let's get out of here."

The crowd started to leave, as well, which was unfortunate, as it allowed the three that were pushing forward to reach Harry.

"Ah, so you're the Potter that was presumed dead," said the short blond of the three.

"It's Bennett, now, and I already know what you're up to, shit stain. You're trying to get into my good graces to try and steer me to _your_ side," said Harry. The people who were still around stayed to watch this confrontation. "Well guess what? I know all about your side. I've fought against your side. Your side harms the innocents, the ones who have absolutely no reason to be involved. The ones who only want to live their lives in peace. Don't _ever_ come near me again, or you not being able to have kids will be the least I would do to you." The blond got the picture, and he and his goons got out of there.

"Wow," said a couple of voices. Harry looked to his right, and saw a boy and a girl his age, and a pair of older twins.

"Man, you sure put Malfoy in his place," said the twin on Harry's right.

"Is that his name?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy. He's..." started the second twin.

"... an annoying twit." finished the first.

"And you would be?"

"Fred and..."

"George Weasley."

"At your service," they said together.

"I get the feeling that you two are the headache inducers at Hogwarts. We should get along just fine," said Harry. "And as for you two?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," said the boy.

"Have you seen a toad?" asked Hermione.

"No, but give me a sec, I might be able to trace him," said Harry. Gathering his magic, Harry throws his arms out to the side and called out, "Pulse!", sending a wave of magic out from him. A few seconds later, he gets a reading.

"He's with some fifth year girls, but unfortunately, they're changing, so we'll have to wait until we get to the station to get him," said Harry.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione, Neville and the twins.

"I've studied the U.S. curriculum since I was seven. I'm here to learn the British curriculum to cover any gaps," replied Harry. "Come on, let's sit down. The lunch lady will be here soon."

* * *

><p>In the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore and the heads of the houses, plus Lily, Sirius, and Remus, were discussing what Harry had said on the train. The headmaster had long ago placed audio and visual relay charms on the train in case things got too out of hand.<p>

"That speech he made, it was so passionate, so... right. He doesn't care about what house someone's in or things like that. If a person is in trouble, he will help them. It's in his very nature," said Dumbledore with a tear in his eye.

"And he inspired a lot of the children to do the same," said Professor Sprout.

"I'm not sure I like his friendship with the Weasley twins," said Professor Snape.

"Well, with every good, there must come some bad," said Professor McGonagall. "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't get out of hand."

"Don't worry, Minnie, Remus and I will keep and eye on them," said Sirius.

"Speak for yourself, Sirius," said Remus. "More than likely you'll be helping your godson."

"Not in this life time," said Lily sternly. "I may no longer be his mother, but I can still get after you, Sirius Black." Sirius just gulped.


	5. idea 4 Harry Potter Mystic Force

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling has Harry, and Disney has Power Rangers. Nuff said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Time has come...<strong>

Harry Potter, boy wizard extraordinaire, was lying in bed, not really having a good night's sleep. The nightmares that came with watching his godfather Sirius fall into the veil in the Department of Mysteries were wearing away at his health, both physically and mentally.

Vernon announced that he was filing for divorce and taking custody of Dudley the day after Harry arrived back at Number Four Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia was distraught for the next couple of days, but managed to pull together enough to go and look for a job... as well as a shark of a lawyer, who managed to skin one Vernon Dursley for all he's worth. Petunia and Harry weren't going to have to move anytime soon.

While Petunia was working as a secretary for a publishing company, Harry took care of the house. With Vernon gone, Harry ate properly and set his own pace, but with his haunted sleep, his energy was starting to fade faster than when his uncle was around.

_I need to let go, but I can't. Sirius, I'm so sorry!_ called Harry in his mind. A wave of magic washed out from Harry, one that wouldn't be felt by the Ministry of Magic, but would be felt by a higher power. The Tribunal of Magic.

* * *

><p>The wave traveled across the dimensions until it reached the Tribunal.<p>

"Such sadness," said the White Judge as the wave washed over the three of them.

"Do we know where the wave came from?" asked the Black Judge.

"We do," said the Red Judge. "It came from the world of one Harry James Potter, a wizard who recently lost a loved one due to protecting a prophesy that has marked him since he was one."

"Isn't that the world that has that Dark Lord, Vanilla Mint or something?" asked the White Judge, which caused the other two judges to laugh uproariously.

"The name is Voldemort, my dear," said the Black Judge jovially.

"That's it. So, you're saying that this Harry has a prophesy about him, and I'm betting that it involves the Dark Lord, too?" asked the White Judge.

"That's correct, White," said Red. "The boy was marked as an equal by the Dark Lord, but he is to have powers Voldemort knows not."

"Unfortunately, the headmaster at Harry's school thinks the power is love," said Black.

The other two look at Black. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," they said. "Of all the idiotic, hare-brained, egotistical ideas," muttered White.

"Maybe we can help," said Red, thinking out loud.

"What? How can we help him?" asked Black.

"We can't interfere directly, but we can bring him, and maybe a few of his friends, here to train. You know time flows differently here. We can give them years of training, and they wouldn't age due to that difference, as their dimension will hold them to its time, not ours," said Red.

"And I think we can offer something else," said White. Before they could ask, White continued. "I need to go and talk to the Mystic Mother, but we should have a go."

Red and Black looked at White in shock. "You're not going to ask if she could copy the Mystic and Solar Cell Morphers for Harry and his friends are you?" asked Black.

"That and have her ask Death to return Harry's parents and godfather to him," said White. "The parents fall under the sacrificial second chance clause, while Sirius's return to life would have to be a payment. Death owes the Mystic Mother a few... thousand favors to her, and this could be one of them re-payed."

"I agree on their restoration to life, but I feel that Harry should face a challenge, to see if he's earned it," said Red. "Meanwhile Death can train the adults so that they'll be ready to use their morphers. Now, who should Harry's Ranger companions be?"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was worried for her friend, Harry. She was staying at the Burrow with the Weasley Family, where she heard about Harry's letters. His letters to the Order were very... monotonous.<p>

_Honestly, 'I'm fine' is not a letter. He's no better than a Xerox machine,_ thought Harry's brainy friend. She just sighed and returned to her book, 'How to deal with depression'. She found a lot of tips on how to help people like Harry, but unfortunately skipped the preface that says that all people are different and not everyone will respond to the techniques in the book.

Ron was in the room with her, trying to work up the courage to ask her out, but was backing down every time he opened his mouth.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the room. When the two occupants could see again, a lady in white, with her face covered and a fan shape on her head was in the room with them.

Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore, who was checking up on the family, rushed in.

"Who are you, madam, and why are you here?" he asked.

"Greetings, I am the White Judge," said the being. "I am a part of the Tribunal of Magic, and have come to bring the two young ones to my home dimension for training. They will be joined by three others there."

"I take it Harry is one of the three?" asked Dumbledore.

"That is correct, though Harry's training will have an added meaning. If, when his training's done, he faces and defeats the challenge we set up for him, his parents and his godfather will be restored to him," said White.

"What exactly will they be training for?" asked Molly Weasley.

"To become the Mystic Force Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" exclaimed Hermione. "You mean the TV show is real?"

"In another dimension," said White. "The time in the Tribunal Dimension runs faster than this one, so you'll be able to train a long time, but will only age at the rate you normally do here in this dimension."

"What year is it there?" asked Dumbledore.

"Unknown, for we do not go by years," said White. "I do know that they will be done with their ten year training in two weeks here."

"Who else is to be trained?"

"Neville Longbottom and Li Su. They are the most positive match to the Mystic Ranger powers. Harry is the Red Phoenix Ranger, with power over fire. Ron here is the Yellow Garuda Ranger, with the power of lightning. The Pink Pixie Ranger, whose power is wind, is Hermione." This got a scowl from the young woman, while the rest of the people in the room laughed. "Li Su is the Blue Mermaid Ranger, water is her power, and Neville had power over plants and earth as the Green Minotaur Ranger."

"So, Harry and the rest of us mentioned are to train to become these Power Rangers, and if Harry defeats the challenge you set up, he'll get his parents and Sirius back?" asked Ron.

"Correct. Also, if Harry wins, his parents and godfather will also become Rangers. The Mystic Mother has guarantied this."

"The Mystic Mother?" asked Dumbledore.

"She is the guardian of all good magic in all the dimensions that have magic," said White. "What's really ironic is that she's Rita's sister."

"Who is..." started Dumbledore.

"We'll explain later, Professor. Okay, Madam Judge, let's go before we get bogged down in a lengthy, but pointless discussion," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, your trunks and all your stuff will appear with you." With another flash, the Judge and the two teens disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry was awake in bed. He couldn't sleep, what with the nightmares getting worse. His mind was slowly entering into a state of dementia, and he knew that soon, all his mental connections with this world will be gone, leaving behind the psychotic landscape of a destroyed mind.<p>

It was during that thought that a red flash appeared in front of him, though he took no notice of it.

_Oh, dear,_ thought the Red Judge. _I hope I'm not too late. _"Harry? Harry Potter, can you speak to me?"

"Have you come to kill me?"

_Not the response I wanted to hear._ "No, Harry, I have not come to kill you."

"I wish you would," said Harry in a dead voice. "I no longer wish to live this tormented life."

"Are your nightmares that bad?" asked Red, kneeling down by the bed.

"They're that real," replied Harry.

"No, Harry, they are not real. It is just your sub-conscious pulling on your magic, showing you things that will never be," said Red.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I am here to give you a chance, just one chance, to get everything your heart wanted back. I am the Red Judge, of the Tribunal of Magic. You and four others have been chosen by us to become the Mystic Force Power Rangers for your world. Also, if you can defeat our challenge, Death will restore your parents and Sirius to you."

Harry looked at the man in shock. "You're not toying with me, are you?"

"No, Harry. This is an honest deal. You win, you get your family back. Fail the challenge, however, and you will never get them back, nor will you see them in the afterlife," said Red.

"I've got nothing left to lose. Let's go." With a flash, the Judge, Harry, and all his stuff, plus Hedwig, left Number 4, Privet Drive for the last time.

* * *

><p>Five teens appeared on the plains of the Tribunal, along with their stuff and the ones who brought them.<p>

"Now, as we've said, you five have been brought here to be trained. Ten of your years will pass here, but on your world, only two weeks will pass, and you will only age for those two weeks. Each of you will be connected to a Titan. This will for the basis for your Ranger powers," said the Black Judge. "Harry, step forward and connect with your Titan."

An image of a man formed entirely of fire appeared in front of the judges. Harry walked up to it, and felt a connection with it.

"Greetings, Harry Potter. I am the Phoenix Titan. I sense in you a fiery determination that keeps you well connected to the light. Though you have been touched by the Darkness, you will soon be free of it, and your mind can recover," said the Titan, who stepped into Harry, and the connection was made. A small flash appeared, a black cell phone was floating in front of him.

"We'll get to the phone just as soon as everyone gets theirs," said Red. "Ron, you're up."

Ron stepped forward and an image of a man in golden armor with electricity coursing over it appeared.

"Hello, Ron Weasley. I am the Garuda Titan. You have a very quick mind, and now is the time to apply it for more than chess or quidditch. You need all the skills you can to succeed in life, and I'm going to help you get them." The Titan stepped into Ron, and another phone appeared.

"Hermione, it's your turn," said White.

Hermione came up, and a woman with beautiful butterfly wings materialized.

"Welcome, Hermione. I am the Pixie Titan. You carry within you the winds of knowledge, but you have yet to grasp the gentle breeze of sincerity. With me, you'll finally be able to." The Titan merged with Hermione, bringing forth another phone.

Two more times this had happened. With Neville, he was told that the strength of the forest was within him from the Minotaur Titan, while with Su, she was informed by the Mermaid Titan that she had the grace of water, but her shyness inhibited her.

"Now that you have bonded, open up your phones and press the two buttons on the sides," said White.

The five teens did so, revealing a hidden wand in each phone.

"These are your Mystic Morphers. Unlike your regular wands, these don't have the Ministry tracking spells on them, so you can use them freely. Also, for you to access your new Ranger powers, you have to input a spell code," said Red. "Each button has it's own spell word connected to it, and they are as follows: 1 -Galwit, 2 - Mysto, 3 - Ranger, 4 - Motro, 5 - Prifior, 6 - Unios, 7 - Du, 8 - Tryn, 9 - Aerotan, 0 - Neramax. Each number in the code engages the word for the spell. Watch this if you want to learn how to access your Ranger forms."

An image appeared above them. In it was the team in Briarwood, getting ready to face a monster. The Rangers pulled out their morphers, entered the spell code, and did a weird wand movement. The morpher was placed across the left forearm as the team said, "Magical Source - ". They then swung their arms in a sort of figure eight pattern until the left arm was in front of the right arm. Raising their wands to the sky, they then call out, " - Mystic Force!" Five spell rings appeared in the sky as a booming voice called out "Galwit, Mysto, Ranger", and an image of their Titans came down and overlapped with the Rangers. They then leaped into the rings, and their uniforms appeared. Upon landing a helmet appeared around their heads, followed by the roll call.

Harry looked at the judges. "If it's all right with you, I think we'll skip the roll call, seeing as how I doubt the Death Eaters will pause long enough for us to say it."

"That's alright. You can save it for when you're showing the Order your new abilities," said White.

"Now, let's get to training," said Black, and you could just hear the sound of wicked pleasure on his voice, which caused the teens to gulp loudly.

* * *

><p>Ten years Tribunal time - Two weeks Harry's Earth time...<p>

_It's finally been ten years here,_ thought Harry. _All I need to do now is face this challenge and I can take my parents and Sirius home._

Harry and the others have come a long way since they started training. For the first three years, the Tribunal whipped the kids into the best physical shape they could get. Harry's malnourished body was easily repaired by a potion created by the Mystic Mother herself. Harry, wary of potions due to how many of the foul tasting ones he's had over the years, was quite surprised by the treacle tart flavor of the nutrient potion. When he asked about it, he got this as a reply.

_Flashback_

"_So called potion masters on your world are really potion adepts. A lot of information was lost during the Black Plague and the Inquisition, as well as both World Wars," said White. "Thankfully, all magical information gets recorded here, and the five of you, plus Harry's parents and godfather, will have copies of all the books. Share this information, but only with those you truly trust."_

_Flashback ends_

The potion, however, did its job perfectly. Harry's body has never felt so good. He now stood a good 6' 2", one inch taller than Ron, with lean, healthy muscles. The group trained in various martial arts, which Harry took to like a duck to water. In the first three years, he mastered three different styles: Karate, Aikido, and Muay Thai, and learned swordfighting. The others weren't too far behind him as they learned two styles, save for Li Su, who had already known Aikido. They weren't too bad with swords, but they knew they had to improve. They also studied muggle education, to which Ron groaned about constantly.

The next six years covered the stuff they learn at Hogwarts, plus things like wards, healing spells, and Auror-level defensive spells. Martial and weapon arts was still covered with the group, as was muggle education, including things like army basic training.

The last year had them going over the spell codes and what they could do in their Ranger forms. Taking quick trips to other dimensions, the teens fought against various evil forces, training and growing in their powers. It was during one of these trips, that they came across Fireheart's twin, Flamewind.

_Flashback_

_Harry and his friends have grown very close during these last nine years. They were training against orcs in the Middle Earth Dimension when Hermione pushed Harry aside and dived in the other direction. She barely made it as a spear passed through the air where they were. Harry rolled through the bush he was standing next to, and came up with a large egg. Once it came in contact with Harry's body heat, it started to tremble and shake, like it was about too..._

_*CRACK* ... hatch. In Harry's arms was a little dragon looking exactly like Fireheart._

"_Okay... I think we better get out of here. This little guy will not be safe if we get caught in a battle," said Harry. The others agreed, and the Tribunal took them back to their training home, along with the dragon._

_Flashback ends_

And of course, the dragon imprints on Harry, leaving him the only one that it will allow near, unless Harry's with them. Flamewind, just like Norbert, grew quickly. He wouldn't be as big as the Hungarian Horntail Harry fought, but he was big enough and strong enough to carry all five of them safely. Hedwig was wary about the dragon, but they soon became good friends.

Finally, the day of the challenge was here. Harry versus the chosen of the Tribunal. His parents and his godfather's fate in his hands. Luckily his friends were with him, for the second he made that thought, he passed out.

Hermione quickly cast _Renneverate,_ and helped Harry back up.

"You're going to do fine," she said. "We'll all be with you in spirit."

"Yeah, Harry. You're our leader. You will win this," said Su.

"The time of the challenge has come," called the Black Judge. "Harry Potter, come forth and face our chosen champion."

"Well, here I go," said Harry, and he left the tent he and the others were in. Said others soon followed.

"Harry, we have chosen a warrior from the Ranger's past to face you. In fact, he was the very first one the Rangers ever faced.

Harry's eyes widened as a gruff voice was heard saying, "Hello, Rangers. I'm back!" A large, ape-like being, with golden armor and gold wings had appeared on the battlefield. Harry and Hermione both knew who he was. Harry knew via Dudley, who loves the show. Hermione knew from babysitting her neighbor's twin boys. This warrior's name is Goldar.

"Please tell me there are limitations to this fight?" pleaded Harry to the Tribunal.

"There is. The first to yield to his opponent is the winner. No lethal moves or strikes. No calling on others. Anyone moving beyond those limitations is automatically disqualified. Other than that, anything goes," said Red. Suddenly a black glow and a white glow appeared outside the ring near his friends.

"It appears that our guests have arrived," said White.

The glows faded and five people appeared from them. Three of them Harry knew. They were his parents and Sirius. The one with them had on a dark robe and carried a scythe. _That must be Death,_ thought Harry.

The other had on white robes, and a headdress with a large golden 'M' on it.

"Rianna! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Goldar.

"I'm here to watch the fight, of course. As well as to make sure you behave," replied the Mystic Mother.

"Now that we're all here, let's get this fight started," said Death.

"You can do it, son," said James.

"We believe in you," said Lily.

"Make us proud," said Sirius.

Harry gulped. "Thanks for the pressure," he said wryly. "Alright, let's do this." Opening his morpher into wand mode, Harry enters the spell code 1-2-3.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" cried Harry, moving his arms through the motions.

A spell circle appeared in the sky, and a voice cried out, "Galwit, Mysto, Ranger!" The image of the Phoenix Titan appeared through the circle and overlapped Harry. The two jumped up through the circle and Harry's Ranger uniform appeared. Landing back on the ground, the helmet appeared around Harry's face.

"Well, this is new," said Goldar. "I've never faced a full magic-using Ranger before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," said Harry. Drawing his staff, he calls out, "Magi-staff, saber mode!" The staff quickly transforms into a sword.

"Are the combatants ready?" asked Red. Both Harry and Goldar nodded. "Then begin!"

Harry and Goldar start circling each other, waiting for the other to move. Suddenly, Goldar makes the first strike. Harry quickly parries the swing and thrusts at Goldar, who moves back from it. Harry, moving faster than Goldar thought he could, spins clockwise to slice across Goldar's chest, and succeeds in making the strike.

"Gah!" cried Goldar. "You'll pay for that, Ranger!"

"Do all villains have a checklist or something for what to say in a given situation?" Harry asked lightly. He didn't get an answer as the fight continued.

* * *

><p>For the last half hour the two fought, trading blows, neither one gaining an advantage over the other. Harry knew that he had to finish this, and soon. It was then that he saw it. Goldar kept overextending his thrusts, leaving the gap in the armpit area of his armor exposed. Harry drew Goldar into a position where he would have to thrust at his opponent.<p>

"I have you now, Ranger," said Goldar as he made the thrust. Harry sidestepped Goldar's sword and stabbed at the exposed armpit.

"ARGH!" screamed Goldar who, in his pain, dropped his sword. Harry quickly picked it up and held both at Goldar.

"Do you yield?" asked Harry.

"I have no choice. I yield," said Goldar in defeat.

Harry's friends, his parents and Sirius all cheered for Harry's victory.

"You did it, Harry!" cried Hermione.

"Good going, son!" called James.

"Here's your sword back," said Harry, holding the sword's hilt to Goldar.

"Keep it. I've got hundreds of spares," said Goldar, who was sent back to his dimension and time by the Tribunal.

"Well, a deal's a deal. James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, you are now returned to life. Just try to dodge the killing curse from now on, alright?" said Death, who vanished moments later.

"James, Lily, Sirius, these are for you," said the Mystic Mother. One red and one white version of the Mystic Morphers appeared in front of James and Lily, respectively, while a blue morpher, with what looked like a hole punch built into it, as well as six cards, appeared in front of Sirius.

"The two Mystic Morphers will allow you two, James and Lily, to become the Wolf Warrior and the White Snow Ranger, while the Solar Cell Morpher will allow Sirius to become the Solaris Knight. The knowledge of how to use them shall now be implanted into your minds." The three most important people in Harry's life closed their eyes as a white glow surrounded their heads for a moment. When the glow faded, they said that the implant worked, and now knew how their morphers worked.

"Why couldn't you do that with us?" asked Ron.

Harry answered the question. "I don't think that there's a response that any of us could give that wouldn't insult you on some level."

Ron thought that over for a few minutes. "Are you saying that I have a thick-skull?"

"Ron, considering how long it took for you to respond, let's just say that dynamite couldn't penetrate your skull," said Neville.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron, and they all had a laugh.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the Tribunal took the five teens, and Professor Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, waiting for their return.<p>

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. When it had faded, eight people, various trunks, two owls, a toad, a cat, and a dragon, of all things, stood at the entrance of the hall.

"You're back! You won the challenge!" said Dumbledore happily as he saw who they were. Everyone ran up to them, congratulating them on returning. Everyone except Severus Snape, that is, though he had an excuse. He wasn't there. He was down in his lab, working on a potion, but he heard the noise of celebration, so he knew that his three most hated foes have returned.

"So, what all can you do now?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Let's go out to the grounds and we'll show you," said James. "Just let me portkey Flamewind out to the grounds." James conjured a piece of rope, cast the portkey spell, and tossed it at the dragon, who caught it and vanished from the hall.


	6. Idea 5 Harry Potter Street Fighter

Disclaimer - Street Fighter, check. Harry Potter, check. Not mine, check.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Beyond comparison<strong>

Gouken was traveling the world after being left for dead by his brother, Gouki, now known as the demon, Akuma. During that time, he kept training in the non-lethal form of the fighting style that Goutetsu taught him. _I really need to come up with a name for this style, and maybe name the lethal style as well, so my students would know what to avoid. Hmm, I think the lethal style should be know as Ansatsuken. Still don't know what to call my style. I'll think of something._ Gouken continued down the street known as Privet Drive on his way to the motel he checked into earlier that day.

Passing through a row of houses, Gouken stopped when he saw the light from one of the street lamps float towards a man standing in front of one the houses. Quickly ducking behind one of the fences, he watched as eleven other lights float towards the man. As the man walked closer to the house he was in front of, Gouken saw that he was dressed in bright purple robes. After a moment, he heard the man say, "Fancy meeting you here, Professor McGonagall."

_Great, magicals,_ thought Gouken, as he listened to the exchange between the two. He soon found out that the son of an old friend of his, Charlus Potter, and the son's wife were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort, but that the baby son of the two had defeated him. How, the old one didn't say.

It was then that a very tall man, taller than anyone Gouken had ever seen before, came down to the house riding a flying motorcycle. In the giant's arms was a baby. _So that must be little Harry. Looks like I'll be doing more than just opening that dojo after all,_ he thought.

After the three magicals had left, Gouken went over to the front step of Number 4 Privet Drive, where the baby was left. Picking up the child, Gouken found a note in the blanket. Pocketing the note, Gouken then left with Harry back to the motel.

* * *

><p>Once in his room, Gouken quickly made a nest from the blankets and pillows and laid Harry in the middle. He then sat down at the table in the room and took out the note and looked it over. Not sensing anything strange he opened it and read.<p>

'_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_It is with great sadness that I must inform you that your sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, has been murdered, along with her husband, James Potter. The murderer, the Dark Lord Voldemort, was then defeated by their surviving son, Harry. The reason he survived, I believe, is that Lily sacrificed her life to protect her son, which invoked ancient magic. This magic shielded her son from the Killing Curse._

_I normally don't do this, but I must beg of you. Protect Harry. Keep him safe, for I fear that Voldemort will return, and he will need the love of his family to keep him safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

Gouken thought over his options after he was done with the note. _I'll wait until morning, then take him to them. If they don't take him in, then I will._

* * *

><p>Which is exactly what happened when Gouken arrived with Harry in his arms. Petunia took one look at Harry and asked, "His parents are dead?"<p>

Gouken nodded.

"Then you keep him!" and with that, she slammed the door in their faces.

Looking at the now crying child, Gouken said, "Well, little Harry, that went well. I guess I better inform this Dumbledore what just happened."

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Mr. Albus Dumbledore,<em>

_My name is Gouken. I am an old friend of Charlus Potter and know about the Wizarding World. I was traveling through Little Whinging when I saw you and two others leave Charlus' grandson on the step of his aunt's house. I thought to myself, "That wasn't a safe move. Anyone or anything could have taken him." So I brought him back to my motel room for the night. In the morning, I took him back to Number 4. His aunt took one look at him and slammed the door in out faces. I truly doubt that would have been a good home for him._

_As you no doubt guessed from my name, I am of oriental descent, specifically Japan. I am a martial arts teacher, and I plan to teach Harry my style. Do not worry, I'm not taking him to Japan, as I have nothing to go back to. My previous students have moved on, and my house was destroyed in an accident. I do ask that you come and meet with me to talk about Harry's future._

_Sincerely,_

_Gouken'_

Headmaster Dumbledore put down the letter he received two days after Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and himself dropped Harry off at Number 4 Privet Drive. _Well, so much for that idea,_ he thought. _I'm just glad someone got to Harry before he was shoved out onto the streets._

A gentle knock echoed from his door. Having heard the knock from this person before, Professor Dumbledore said, "Come in, Minerva."

The door opened, and in walked Professor McGonagall. "I do wish you would quit doing that. It's been getting old for quite a while now. Anyway, you asked for me?"

"Yes. I recently got a letter from a muggle man named Gouken. It turns out that Charlus Potter met him during his travels and made a friend. Gouken is now in the UK, and, due to the fact that Petunia doesn't want him, is now Harry's guardian," said Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall was cross. "Oh, when I get my hands on that Petunia. Turning away her own family."

"Yes. I was hoping that she had changed, but I see that she had not," said Dumbledore. "I had been offered to meet with Gouken to discuss Harry, and I would like for you to come along."

"Of course. However, I would like to stop by Diagon Alley to pick up some baby things for Harry, as I doubt this Gouken has had time to do so, save for some diapers and a couple of clothes."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated to an alley near the motel. After asking at the desk which room Gouken was in, the two made it there and knocked.<p>

The man opening the door was one that the Professors did not expect. He looked as old as Dumbledore, but was built like Hagrid, though without the height or the gut.

"Welcome. You must be Professor Dumbledore, and I see you brought a guest. I am Gouken. Harry is asleep right now in the playpen, but you may check on him if you like."

"Thank you. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. I see you managed to buy more than diapers and clothing for Harry."

"I knew what was needed, having had to raise a young orphan before," said Gouken. Reaching into his satchel, he pulls out an old photo. "This is Ryu, one of my former pupils. He was left on my doorstep when he was three. I raised him and trained him in my fighting style, which I had made non-lethal from its original form. That form, as well, was unnamed, but I had decided to call it Ansatsuken, the Assassin's Fist. My style, which is shared by Ryu and Ken, I've decided to call Hogoshaken, or the Guardian's Fist."

"In your letter, you said you had left Japan. Why did you do so?" asked Dumbledore.

Gouken sighed. "I guess I better explain. Years ago, my brother, Gouki and I were training in the now named Ansatsuken style. However, I had more than a few disagreements on it, so I left and reformed what I learned into the Hogoshaken. Years passed, and I trained Ryu and Ken. Ryu left to travel, while Ken left to fight in tournaments. One day Ken came to visit me after a tournament. That was the day my brother resurfaced, but not as he was. He had completed the final step in mastering the Ansatsuken. He released the Satsui no Hadou, the Killing Intent, and used the Shun Goku Satsu, the Instant Hell Murder. On that day, he proved that he was no longer Gouki, but the demon, Akuma."

Dumbledore gasped. He had heard of this being before from the Asian Ministries. Many have tried to stop Akuma, and all have failed. In fact, the only one that did, but let him go was...

"Now I know who you are," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, and if you feel that I would bring trouble to the Wizarding World and Harry, then I will freely give him to you and leave," said Gouken.

"I do not believe that would be the case," said Dumbledore. "As you said, Akuma believes you dead, and I feel that Harry should be trained, in case he has to protect himself and others and can't use his magic."

"Thank you. Ryu and Ken both know I'm alive. We write to each other in code just to be safe, and we change it each month, thanks to how slow the regular post is," said Gouken.

"That's a good idea," said Professor McGonagall. She looked over at the playpen, and saw that Harry was awake and standing up along the side of the pen. "Looks like someone's awake." McGonagall stepped over and picked him up, widening her eyes slightly. "And needs a change. Badly."

Gouken went and got the changing mat, the wipes, the powder, and a new diaper. Placing the stuff on the floor, he took Harry from McGonagall, opened up the jumper, and quickly cleaned Harry and placed the new diaper on him.

"One of the things I teach my students is helping the community. I took Ken and Ryu to a hospital one time to help out in the maternity ward taking care of the babies. Unfortunately, they suckered me into helping out as well," said Gouken with a wry grin at the memory. While Gouken was talking, Dumbledore vanished the diaper, as the smell was making him dizzy.

"How could something as small as a baby make something so horrifically odorous?" he asked.

"That's just one of the mysteries of life," said Gouken as he closed Harry's jumper. "Ken always complained that babies were dirty diaper factories. After that day, I tend to agree with him. It's like they knew we were coming and made the most awful mess the entire day, with at least ten of them going off every hour, on the hour. Thankfully, this little guy is not that bad." Gouken tickled Harry while saying that, and the little boy let out a laugh.

"How long will it take you to set up a dojo?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not long. I have access to all my funds through a global bank, and I had already bought the place. Akuma doesn't use technology at all, so he won't be able to track me. Since today is Sunday, I couldn't get the water and power activated. I'll get that tomorrow, with the furniture and gym equipment coming throughout the rest of the month," said Gouken. Dumbledore nodded.

"When you finally get moved in, please let me know. I would like to place some wards there to help protect Harry from the remaining followers of Voldemort," he said while McGonagall shuddered.

"Thank you for your offer. I'll gladly take it up. Also, if you can find me someone who can help me take care of him while I'm teaching a class, that would really help out a lot," said Gouken.

"I think I have just the person," said Dumbledore. "I'll have to track him down, but I think he'll agree to help you." Pulling out a strange watch, Dumbledore looked at it and said, "We had better be getting back to the school."

"Of course. We'll see you out." Opening the door for the professors, Gouken said, "It's time for them to go, Harry. Say bye-bye."

"Bye-bye, Abie. Bye-bye, Min-min," said Harry. The two professors now had tears in their eyes.

"He still remembers us. I think it might me a good idea for Harry to learn about his heritage while still growing up here in the Muggle world. It might keep him grounded," said McGonagall.

"I believe you're right, and the one I have in mind will be perfect to teach Harry," said Dumbledore. "Good bye." And the two of them left.

* * *

><p>Ten years later...<p>

The time flew by since Harry came into Gouken's life, and many changes happened along the way. One of the major changes is Harry himself. Gouken started training Harry when he was five, and ever since then, he pushed himself harder than anyone had ever been pushed, all because Harry wanted to be bigger and stronger, so he could protect others, as he was the shortest one in class and was the favorite target of one Dudley Dursley.

Unfortunately, his magic felt his intent, and started accelerating his growth, not only in height, but also musculature. The end result is that now, nearing his 11th birthday, Harry is like Gouken; six feet tall, with huge, well defined muscles. And he's still growing.

During this time, a friend of Harry's father came to help take care of him; Remus Lupin. All three remember the event like it was yesterday.

Flashback-

_A young man with premature grey in his hair entered the dojo._

"_Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. Professor Dumbledore sent me."_

_Harry looked over at the man and cried out," Unca Mooey!"_

_Remus looked at Harry with a smile. "Hey, cub. I see you remember me."_

_Harry smiled, then asked, "Whe Pa'foo?"_

_Remus got a stern look on his face. "I'm sorry cub, but Padfoot was the one who betrayed your parents."_

_Harry's eyes went wide. "No! No Pa'foo! 'Umtal!" he cried._

_Remus was shocked. "Not Padfoot, but Wormtail?" he asked. Harry nodded._

_Gouken then said, "We better contact Dumbledore. It sounds like there's an innocent man in prison."_

-End Flashback

Sirius quickly got a trial and, through Veritaserum, was proven innocent. He was released with apologies and a 10,000 galleon reparation, minus the Animagus fine, which they found out about during the questioning. Now, a hunt for Peter Pettigrew, in both his human and rat form, is underway. Sirius moved in with Harry, Gouken and Remus. That way there's at least two people watching Harry, which proved useful, as the three adults found out that Harry is a speed demon. Even today with all his muscle mass, he can still outrun them and keep it up for almost the whole day.

Three days before his birthday we find the four of them sitting down to breakfast after their morning exercises. Just as Harry sat down, and owl flew through the window with a letter and landed in front of Harry.

"Looks like my Hogwarts letter is here," said Harry as he untied the letter from the owls leg. The owl jumped up onto his shoulder as Harry opened the letter. Looking over the letter and the Book/Equipment list, Harry asked his guardians, "Can we go to Diagon Alley and get my stuff today?"

"Sure," said Sirius. "It's a good thing we don't have any classes today. I hope the Wizarding World is ready for you, Harry. No one has seen you since that night. From what we read in the Daily Prophet, they all think you're just a skinny little eleven-year old with glasses, not, well..." Sirius waved his hand over Harry, signifying his current body size.

"Boy will they be in for a shocker," said Harry smiling. "I'll go write my reply and get ready."

* * *

><p>Tom, the barman at The Leaky Cauldron, was having a slow day. Everyone currently in the pub had food and drinks, and was just having a quiet lunch. Absently scrubbing the counter, he looked up as the door opened. Walking in were four men, two he had met before, and two new ones.<p>

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked in first, the two of them having a conversation with the two men behind them. When those two came in, Tom's eyes widened. The two new ones were amazingly well muscled. The first one was older than the other three, but still, to be that age and have that build was incredible. The other was younger. In fact, going by his face, he really looked to be eleven. Tom studied the face closely, and noticed the black hair, the green eyes, and... the lightning bolt scar!

"Good heavens, it's Harry Potter!" said Tom in a soft, but excited voice. The crowd turned and looked at the young man in the doorway. Before anyone could get up, however, Harry set a scowl on his face and said, "I don't do autographs. I will allow you to come up, one at a time and introduce yourselves, and shake hands with me once, and only once."

It didn't take long for Harry to get that out of the way, and the four men went through the pub to the back lot where Sirius showed Harry how to open the portal.

After tapping the bricks, Sirius said, "Gouken, Harry, welcome to Diagon Alley."

One quick look around later, the four of them walked purposely to Gringotts.

Inside the bank, Harry got his key for his trust vault from Sirius, who held it from him until today, and then waited a short while in the queue.

"Next," called one of the tellers.

Harry and the others walked up to the group. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I would like to go to my trust vault, please. Here's my key," he said, handing it over to the teller for verification.

After a quick check, the goblin said, "Of course. Griphook! Please take these gentlemen down to Vault 687."

"Follow me, please," said the little goblin.

Riding in the mine cart was a bit of a tight squeeze due to Harry's and Gouken's build, but the five of them managed.

It didn't take long to get enough money for the shopping excursion. Once back up at the surface, Harry thanked Griphook for the ride.

The group first went to Tidus' Trunks, where Harry got a five-compartment trunk. The first three compartments were for clothes, books, and other supplies, while the fourth was a weight room and the fifth was a training room, with mats and practice dummies.

Next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, where they ran into one of the family enemies.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was bored. He had been in this shop for ages while his parents were out shopping for his school supplies. Of course it was his fault that he talked his parents into shopping today, but then one had to take the bad with the good. He was just about to complain for the 47th time when the door opened and some new people walked in.<p>

_Oh, good, some new people to torment,_ thought Draco, until he got a look at them.

The first two he recognized right off the bat. _Oh, great, my cousin and his pet werewolf._ The old guy he didn't even give a second glance to, but the other one...

_His body is like an adult, a big adult, but his face makes him look like he's eleven,_ thought Draco.

"Hogwarts, dear? My, you certainly are a big one. Got the lot right here," he heard Madam Malkin say as she led the very muscular eleven-year old back to the alteration stands.

"Hey, Harry. I'm going to go pick up your animal companion. Any preference?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I would like an owl, but I can always use a school owl," said the giant kid named Harry. "Oh, can I get a tiger for a familiar?"

"I'll see what I can do. I'll meet you three at Magical Menagerie," said Sirius. "Oh, hello, Draco. How are your parents?"

"They're fine, cousin Sirius. Mother is currently looking at wands while Father is getting my books," replied Draco.

"That's nice," said Sirius. "Be mindful of young Mister Potter here. He tends to have a short fuse when people start to annoy him." With that, Sirius left the shop.

Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the person next to him. "You're Harry Potter?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, yes I am," said Harry tersely.

"I thought you were supposed to be a shrimp!" shouted Draco.

"I will not separate this git's head from his body, I will not separate this git's head from his body..." muttered Harry just loud enough for Draco to hear, which caused him to pale more than usual.

"Alright dear, you're done," said Madam Malkin to Harry. Harry stepped down from the stool, paid for the robes and left the shop.

Draco just kept staring straight ahead, even after Lucius Malfoy came in to pick him and his robes up.

Lucius looked at his son with slight contempt. "Draco, what happened while you were in the shop?" he asked while they were walking down the alley.

"I met Harry Potter," replied Draco in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal.

"Oh? And what is he like?"

"A gigantic wall of muscle with a very short-fused temper," replied Draco before passing out from the near-death experience.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two men and one larger than normal boy were laughing their heads off at the scare they gave the young Malfoy as they came upon Sirius holding a cage with a white owl inside.<p>

"I went ahead and got you an owl, anyways," said Sirius. "Thankfully, the school rules say that if you have a familiar that isn't one of the listed animals, you can bring both. So, what happened in Madam Malkin's?"

They told him.

"That was priceless, Harry," said Sirius as they entered Magical Menagerie. Inside they found a lot of creatures, both magical and mundane.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the lady at the counter.

"Yes, I'm interested in purchasing a tiger for my familiar," said Harry. "Do you have any? It doesn't matter if they're magical or not."

"I just so happen to have a family of Red Mystic Tigers in the large animal yard," said the lady. "Would you like to see them?" Harry and his guardians nodded, and followed her out behind the building.

There underneath the shade of a tree lay four very large red tigers; a male, a female, and two cubs. The male alone was twice the size of a Siberian Tiger, and his muscles rippled underneath his fur. The male looked up when he heard the door open. The female that brought the food came in, as well as four males whom he'd never seen before. The three older ones were not interesting, but the large young one sent feelings of familiarity through him, like he and the young one were meant to be connected somehow.

The tiger slowly got up, stretched, and walked over to Harry. The two beings looked each other in the eyes. Suddenly, a golden circle appeared around the two.

Harry looked at the circle and asked the tiger, "Are you my familiar?"

'_I must be for this circle to appear,' _said the tiger in Harry's mind. _'I am Tarsus. My mate is Shiar, and our cubs, Galen and Rina. I would like to bond with you, but I do not want to leave my family.'_

"Then they shall come with us," said Harry. Tarsus nodded in agreement, and the familiar bond was made.

"Harry?" asked Remus.

"Tarsus has agreed to become my familiar, but his family is coming with us. I think it's about time for us to move to Potter Manor anyways, as my room is becoming quite small," said Harry.

"Not our fault you grew into a redwood by age eleven," said Gouken with a grin.

"Har, har," griped Harry. Turning to the lady, he asked, "How much for the family?"

"Well, it won't be cheap, but for the four of them, about 16,375 galleons," she replied. Sirius whistled.

"Ouch, that hits my vault a little hard. I was hoping that it would be around the price of my trunk. That had cost me 2500," said Harry. Pulling out his voucher book, he asked, "Now, how much for books on them, as well as any equipment, vitamins, and things like that?"

* * *

><p>18,000 galleons lighter, Harry, his guardians, and Tarsus left Magical Menagerie for Ollivander's to get Harry's wand. The other three tigers were in the dueling room in Harry's trunk, while the owl, whom Harry decided to call Hedwig, was in the weight room. No need for temptation to rear its ugly head.<p>

Opening the door, the group was greeted by Mr. Ollivander, then they got down to business.

Minute after minute, wand after wand, and still no match. Mr. Ollivander was in the back looking for another wand to try, when he pulled a box he had overlooked before. "I wonder," he said to himself before he went back out front with the box.

Harry opened the box, and inside was a holly wand, eleven inches long.

"The core for this wand is a phoenix tail feather," said Ollivander as Harry picked up the wand. A warm glow surrounded Harry, who gave the wand a swish, and red and gold sparks flew from it.

"Alright!" yelled Sirius. The three older men patted him on his broad back while Ollivander kept muttering, "Curious... curious."

"What's curious?" asked Remus.

"The phoenix that gave the feather for that wand gave one other," said Ollivander.

"Let me guess, Moldy Short's wand?" asked Harry.

Ollivander smiled. "That's as good a name as any. Anyway, that wand is what gave you that scar."

"Great. All we need now is a prophesy and a way to make him semi-immortal and I'd be all set for a trip to the asylum," griped Harry.

"Well..." started Sirius.

Harry face faulted.


	7. Idea 6 Harry Potter Animorphs

**Chapter One - New town, same story**

* * *

><p>My name is Harry.<p>

Most of you already know my last name, at least those of you in the Wizarding World, which I try to stay out of these days, not only for my own protection, but to keep them safe. See, in the summer before my third year, I was staying at the Leaky Caldron, and was called into Gringotts. There I found out about my family vault, my titles, and everything else that a certain lemon drop-sucking headmaster should have told me. I also found out that my godfather, the escaped convict Sirius Black, was never given a trial. This gives him the benefit of doubt. If he was placed in Azkaban without a trial, then how do they know the whole truth? I swear the people in the Wizarding World are worse than Dudley when it comes to using their brains.

I also found out that two prophesies were made about me. The first one, however, was false. It was created by Dumbledore, implanted into the mind of one Sybil Trelawney, and partially overheard by one Severus Snape as a trap to lure out Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned, as I survived the killing curse. This is where the second prophesy, a goblin prophesy, comes in.

The prophesy told of one who would be born whom the Light of Death could never touch, but only so long as the person is surrounded by love. If surrounded by hate, the power will weaken until love is returned to the person once again. He will face the one who cast the Light of Death at him twice more. After the second meeting, he will leave, never to be seen in Wizarding Britain again until a war from the stars reaches its final course. As you can see, Dumbledore screwed me up big time.

The codger had also been stealing from me through my school vault, which gets replenished from my family vault. I immediately requested that the money be restored and that Dumbledore gets sued for everything he's got. The goblins smiled at me for giving them the go ahead, but then told me more bad news. Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron and Ginny were also stealing from me. I told the goblins to get in touch with Mr. Weasley and work with him. Through the goblins I found out that one of Ron's transactions happened on September 2nd, 1991, the day after I joined Gryffindor. Well, that ended that lie of a friendship.

I asked about my friend Hermione, and the goblins said that there was nothing on her concerning my money and things. That gave me hope. I knew then that she could help me. She had sent me a letter after I told her where I was that said that she was back in England. She said that she was going to meet me the day before we left for school. I asked the goblins if they could send someone to get both her and her parents. Griphook was sent out immediately.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and her parents arrived moments later, the meeting was anything but joyful. In fact, it brought me into a whole other war.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermione once everyone was seated._

_The goblins and I explained everything, from Dumbledore to the Weasleys. "You're the only one I can trust. We need to escape England so that we can train," I said._

"_Thank you, Harry. You're trust will make this a whole lot easier," said Hermione._

"_What do you mean?" I asked skeptically._

"_My parents and I joined a group called The Sharing last week. Yesterday we were made full members. Full members are given a companion that will be with them their whole life. This companion is called a Yeerk, an alien life form that will enter your ear and become one with you," said Hermione joyously._

"_And you let these beings do that to you?" I asked in shock._

"_Of course," said Hermione's father. "They used very good logic to explain that humanity, especially the Wizarding World, was going nowhere. With the Yeerks, we can spread out to the stars."_

"_We're collaborators, Harry," said Hermione's mother. "Soon you will join us, as either a collaborator or a regular controller. Either way, with the Boy-Who-Lived promoting The Sharing, the Wizarding World will fall effortlessly to us."_

"_Who else knows?" I asked._

"_No-one else. Our Yeerks wanted to find out more information about the Wizarding World. We don't report in until tomorrow," said Hermione._

"_Good. Lord Ragnok, if you would, please?" I said._

"_Certainly, Lord Potter. Guards! Immobilize them!" shouted the Head of Gringotts. Within moments, the goblin guards had the last person I could have trusted with my life and her parents bound and gagged._

"_Now, I'm guessing that not only do you report in tomorrow, but your Yeerks also have to feed on something, as I doubt that beings like that could survive for long before it starved," I said. Hermione and her parents eyes widened in horror._

"_Lord Ragnok, do you have a way to permanently change their appearances?" I asked._

"_Yes. There's an ingredient that goblins have that can make Polyjuice permanent," said Ragnok. "We also have some random Muggle hairs."_

"_Saves me having to take a trip. Anyway, when whatever is in them comes out, obliviate them, bind Hermione's magic for good, give them new identities, and ship them to, oh, Australia for all I care," I said. Ragnok nodded._

_Hermione was shaking, like she was trying to say something, if not for the gag in her way. I stepped over and pull the gag down. "You wish to say something?" I asked._

"_You can't do this," she said angrily. "Others will find us."_

"_How? You said it yourself, you didn't tell another Yeerk. Also, the goblins are gathering up all your things and destroying all the magical ones, including all your books," I said smugly._

"_NOOO!" she screamed._

"_Now, Hermione, I think I just came up with a better way than having your magic bound within you, since those can be broken. You owe me a life debt for saving you from the troll in first year, and it's time for me to collect."_

"_How do you know, and don't I owe Ron, as well?" asked Hermione."_

"_I'm surprised you haven't read that book yet," I said with wide eyes. "Guess you haven't gotten to that section yet, not that you will anymore. Good thing I did, though. You don't owe Ron because he was the idiot who placed you in harms way in the first place. As to how I found out, all debts, including life debts, are recorded in my bank records. Now, here is how you will repay me. For attacking a Wizarding Lord, I, Harry, do hereby ask Magic to strip Hermione of her magic and add it to my own, including any magical inheritance that may be part of her bloodline."_

_Hermione's eyes were wide in shock as her magic left her body and was pulled into mine. Once the transfer was done, she hung her head limply._

"_No that we're done with that, get them out of my sight," I said. Ragnok ordered his guards to take them to their holding cells and to keep them isolated. "Now, how do we get me out of Great Britain?"_

"_I believe we have a way to do that," said Ragnok._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>I was given full emancipation, making me an adult in the eyes of the law. My wand glowed for a moment, which told me that the monitoring charm on it was removed. They also transferred my vaults from here to their branch in California, where I decided to move to, save for my family library, which is very extensive. It had books on every subject I needed to study, from Arithmancy to Crypto-Zoology (a.k.a. Care of Magical Creatures).<p>

The library trunk also had a couple of extra compartments for miscellaneous items. I moved the contents of my regular trunk to it, after having all my stuff checked for tracking charms. About the only things that didn't have one were my underwear. Now there's a perverse thought.

The goblins recommended me to a healer in their employ at the California branch. I agreed and they made an appointment for a week from then. After we were all done, I left for my new home.

One week later I reported in for my appointment. The healer prescribed a two week regiment of bone growth and nutrient potion, as well as a new potion in the U.S. that regenerates the eyes and optical nerves, restoring them to perfect vision. There was one thing, though. We found that the scar I'm so famous for had a soul fragment of Voldemort in it, however a cursebreaker and a goblin ritual took care of that.

Sirius Black, my godfather, was sent a letter from me via Gringotts. In it I told him everything. He sent me a letter explaining what really happened after that night, and said that a friend of his, Remus Lupin, was going to teach at Hogwarts this year. I wrote to Remus telling him everything, as well as about Sirius and that rat, Peter Pettigrew. He wrote back that he would try to get the rat from Ron as soon as possible. In the meantime, Sirius snuck aboard a freighter heading for New York. It was a week and a half from London to New York, and then about half a day to apparate from there to the town I live in now.

We met with the American Magical Council, where I was granted citizenship, and Sirius was granted sanctuary, pending the capture and trial of Peter Pettigrew. In the meantime, the council asked me what I wanted to do now about my education. I said that I would like to return to my regular education and have Sirius and others tutor me on nights, weekends, and the summer. The council agreed to this, as many families here in the U.S. follow that course as well.

* * *

><p>Remus was in Diagon Alley the day before school started, and had run into the Weasleys. Through a bit of slight of hand he picked up, (How he managed to get training from David Copperfield, I'll never know.), he got the rat away from Ron and delivered him to Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Reversing the Animagus transformation, Peter was given Veritaserum and was asked about that night. He replied that he betrayed the Potters, framed Sirius, and if given the chance, would restore his master. The bastard was tried, sentenced, and kissed that very day.<p>

Sirius was cleared of all charges. He went back to Gringotts London the next day to facilitate the transfer of his vaults and valuables to the U.S. During this, Dumbledore came to talk to Sirius about finding me after hearing from the Weasleys that I wasn't at The Leaky Cauldron anymore. Sirius said that I was already with him and that he was pulling me out of Hogwarts due to Dumbledore's manipulations and that false prophesy.

Rita Skeeter was following Dumbledore on a hunch, and that hunch proved to be a big one. Sirius, who was being wary of his surroundings what with Dumbledore being around, saw a beetle on the wall to the headmaster's right. With his heightened sense of smell, he picked up a human scent mixed with the bug's.

Dumbledore left a bit later, and Sirius walked up and confronted the bug.

Getting a private room at The Leaky Cauldron, the bug changed back into Rita. Sirius then told Rita about Dumbledore manipulating me and stealing from me, as well as the four Weasleys that were doing so as well. He then set some ground rules. No interviewing me, no writing about the Weasleys until she talks with Arthur Weasley, and hit Dumbledore where it hurts the most.

The resulting article nearly killed Dumbledore due to his magic-fueled rage, according to Remus. He nearly drained his core completely.

I enrolled in the middle school here, and I quickly became friends with five other kids. Their names are Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie, and Tobias. I didn't want to keep secrets from them, but I didn't want them to know everything, either. I told them that there were major secrets in my life, but I was willing to reveal two of them. I told them I was a wizard, that there was a wizarding world, but none of the bad stuff. I told them that there was some rotten things about the wizarding world, but unless something screws up, they wouldn't need to know about it. Good thing I left that option. Turns out that I would need it, but more on that later.

* * *

><p>It was late one night near the end of September that it happened. The six of us were cutting through the abandoned construction site after leaving the mall. We were all told never to go through there, especially at night. Should have listened, now, huh?<p>

Anyway, Tobias was looking up at the sky when he saw it. It just happened to be a spaceship about twice the size of a minivan.

"It's me, isn't it? There's a magnet inside me that attracts all the weird stuff out there," I said exasperated and throwing my hands up in the air.

The spaceship landed, and after a weird round of telepathic communication (I really need to start learning Occlumency and Legilimency), the being appeared. At first I thought he was a centaur, but he was a bit smaller, he had no mouth, he had two extra eyes on stalks on his head, and his tail looked like a scorpion's. We looked at each other, saying hi back and forth, then he collapsed.

We ran over to him and saw the large wound he had on his flank. We started to try and heal it, but he said, [Do not bother. The wound is fatal.]

"Not to me, it isn't," I said. Sirius and my healers at Gringotts had been training me in healing spells and potions. Thanks to my luck, I always keep a few potions on hand. "Alright, there are a few things I need to know. First off, is your blood iron-based?"

Slightly taken aback from the question, the alien centaur said, [Yes, but I doubt that your blood would work with mine.]

"Not the idea I had in mind, anyway. What I'm going to do is give you a potion that accelerates blood cell production, but it only works on beings with iron-based hemoglobin. I also need to give you a few other potions," I said.

[Potions?] said the being in our minds.

"Yeah, I'm a wizard," I said. "I'll explain more on that once we get you healed. Now, how do you drink?"

[Through my hooves. Mostly through the front hooves,] he said.

"I've heard of weird biology before, but this takes the cake," I said. Pulling out my wand, I transfigure five rocks into bowls, then pour the potions into them. "Cassie, I want you to give him these potions in the order I placed them on the ground, starting with the one closest to his hoof. Have him drink all of it, no matter how revolting he thinks they are, wait thirty seconds, then give him the next one. I'll start doing some healing spells on that wound."

"Alright, Harry," said Cassie, lifting the bowl to the hoof.

[That's disgusting!] exclaimed the being.

"Well, since you can talk and drink at the same time, why don't you tell us about yourself," I said.

[Very well. My name is Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, a Prince of the Andalites. Prince in our language would translate to Captain in yours. We were fighting against our enemy above your world. They are know as the Yeerks.]

"Yeerks?" I exclaim, pausing in the healing spells. Thankfully I was about halfway done, so he could afford to wait.

[You know of them?] asked Elfangor.

"An ex-friend and her parents became collaborators of them. The goblins and I had captured them and held them until the Yeerks were gone, as I figured that they had to leave their host to feed on something that the host can't give, and they hadn't reported in yet. I then asked the goblins to change their appearance permanently and completely altered their memories. I also called in her life debt and drained her magic into me," I said sadly.

[You did the right thing,] said Elfangor. [If the Yeerks ever find out about people with your kind of power, then there will be no stopping them. However, my worse fear is confirmed, and they are taking over your planet. Now, are you almost done? I can't believe you managed to bring me back from that fatal wound.]

"That's magic for you. I got one more spell to cast, but when I do, I'm pretty much going to drop like a rock. That's because the spell is very strong, and it will light up the area, which means we'll need to get the hell out of here. Since I live on the other side of Cassie's place, you can come with me. Is there anything you need to take from the ship?" I asked.

[Yes. Inside is a picture of my family, a mobile computer and a blue cube. Could one of you get them?] asked Elfangor.

We all looked at Jake. "You've got to be kidding," he said. "Fine, I'll get them." Jake went inside and returned moments later with the picture, the computer and the cube. "We all set?" I nodded and said, "Here we go. Renovatio!" The spell lit up the area as the wound closed all the way, and like I said, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, I found that everyone had stayed over. They called their parents and said that I wasn't feeling well, and with Sirius out of town (He was trying to track down those other soul fragments. Gringotts figured that Voldemort must have made more than one for a fragment to break off and enter my scar like that piece did.), they decided to stay and keep and eye on me, just to be safe. Elfangor was outside, munching on the grass, and we decided to have breakfast on the deck, as it was a very warm morning for that time of year.<p>

There was a story about some kids setting off fireworks at the site last night in the paper. I was worried that we might have left a trail, but Marco had the foresight to grab a dead bush and dragged it behind him to brush out our trail until we hit the street again.

Elfangor then turned on the computer and started telling us about the Yeerks and the various races they have in their control. First was the Hork-Bajir, seven-foot tall herbivores that are being used as shock troops, due to their many blades.

Next are the Taxxons, gigantic carnivorous centipedes. 'Nuff said.

Human-Controllers we already know about, but there's one who poses the ultimate danger. Visser Three. The only Andalite-Controller. The only Yeerk capable of morphing.

That was why Elfangor had Jake get that cube. That cube gave the Andalites the power to become any animal for the duration of two hours. Go over that limit, and you're stuck, permanently.

Rachel then asked me if there was a wizarding equivalent. I said that there were wizards and witches who have become animagi, people who could change into an animal, but it was usually one, and they could stay in that form for however long they wanted, so long as the animal mind was dominated after the first transformation. The person doing it could become one in two ways: the animagus potion, which is really expensive to make, is controlled by every magical government, and is very painful, as it forces the transformation, or taking a vision quest, which is what my father, godfather, and their ex-friend did.

Elfangor was fascinated by the information. Just then I had thought of something.

"Elfangor, how much technology is in the morphing cube?" I asked.

[The morphing cube is highly technological,] replied Elfangor. [It is also resistant to most high electro-magnetic frequencies. Why do you ask?]

"Because no government would believe us if we tell them, not even the magical governments," I said. "You would most likely be captured and dissected before you could say anything."

"Unfortunately, he's right," said Jake. "We're the only ones who know about this invasion. No one else knows we know. Right now we're the only ones who have a shot at stopping this, or at least slowing it down."

"Woah, woah, woah," said Marco, standing up. "Why do we have to be the ones doing this? Why do we have to get involved?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," I said. "Marco, I know you don't want to do something that will cause your dad's heart to break even more, but eventually he will come out of his depression, he will return to work, and the Yeerks will come after him due to his intelligence." Marco sat down quietly, thinking on what I said. "The more we do to the Yeerks, the more we stop, the less there'll be to take your father."

[You speak with wisdom and conviction beyond your years, Harry,] said Elfangor.

"Don't even think about it, Elfangor. You're the Prince around here, not me," I said. Just then, Sirius decided to come home for a while via apparation. He appeared with a *crack*. Thankfully I showed Elfangor a picture of Sirius, so he didn't attack directly. Sirius, however, looked a little out of it.

Sirius looked at us, looked over at Elfangor, then back at us, and asked, "Did someone sneak some LSD into those special brownies I had in Amsterdam on my way back?"

We couldn't help it. We burst out laughing. The question was pure Sirius; totally random.

After a moment, I calmed down enough to reply, "No, Sirius, he's real. Go sleep off the buzz, and we'll talk later."

"Gotcha. Later, kids. Don't do anything I would." Sirius stumbled into the house, and crashed on the couch.

[I take it this is a regular occurrence?] asked Elfangor.

"Not as often as one would think," I said.

* * *

><p>Sirius woke up later in the afternoon, and we told him everything, including the morphing cube and what I did to Hermione and her family.<p>

"Harry, they brought it upon themselves. Don't give them another thought," said Sirius. "Now, about that morphing cube. Have you tried it, yet?"

"Not yet," said Jake. "We're not sure how magic and it would interact."

"Let me try it first," said Sirius. Elfangor held the cube up and Sirius touched it, but nothing happened.

"It might be that since you already have an animagus form, your body won't allow for it to adapt to the morphing power," said Cassie.

"Which leaves us," I said. The six of us stood around the cube and placed a hand on one side. As we did so, the cube lit up, brighter and brighter. I placed my hand on last, and when I did, a surge of magical power escaped from me and entered the cube. The cube started to give off a high-pitched whine, then it let off a blinding flash of light and energy, knocking all of us off our feet.

"Let me guess, you guys shielded for high EMF, but decided to let that cover low EMF," I stated, getting up.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sirius.

[I don't know,] said Elfangor. [But the morphing power, it felt different. Stronger.]

"Elfangor, could you please change into a creature and stay that way for two hours?" asked Jake. Elfangor complied and changed. We timed him for the two hours, and when he changed back, he said it felt just like he was changing back anywhere before the limit.

"Sounds like my magical energy sent the cube into overdrive, allowing for a longer time limit," I said. "How long the new limit is, we'll have to test. This is probably going to take a few weekends."

"Why?" asked Rachel.

"Because you guys have to get home. Tobias is staying because both his aunt and uncle are out of town this weekend, and she asked us to watch him, though the way she said it, it sounded like she wanted us to keep him," said Sirius.

"You don't think..." started Cassie.

"If I know them, they probably did," said Tobias.

And they did. Tobias' aunt and uncle skipped town. Sirius managed to get legal custody of Tobias before he was placed in a boys' home, and now lives with Sirius and I.

* * *

><p>As I said, it took a couple of weekends to find out the new time limit. Eight hours. The time limit is now eight full hours of morph time. This gave us a lot more leeway when it came to fighting against the Yeerks, but more on that later. But first, we needed to get some morphs.<p>

We weren't sure just what all we needed in morphs, but we narrowed it down to three categories: travel, spying, and battling. Travel, of course, has its own sub-categories: by land, by sea, and by air, though for me, I had by magic as well. We all decided that we had better research what creatures best fit our personalities for what we need.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, the goblins told Dumbledore that the Grangers had betrayed the races of Earth, and were therefore stripped of all knowledge of magic, with Hermione's core going to me, due to her life debt to me and her planning to attack me willingly. They also told him that their goblin prophesy now superceded his false one. He was still on anti-depressants last we checked.

* * *

><p>AN: I've been holding this for a long while... since I've started writing, period, to be precise. Now just to let everyone know, I've been working on Harry Potter's year at Duel Academy. I've got the duel acted out, now I just need to write it as the characters would play it.<p> 


	8. Idea 7 Harry Potter Sailor Moon

AN - As usual, I don't own Harry Potter nor Sailor Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one - Rising of a new dawn<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having another bad night. He had just lost his godfather a few weeks ago, and the guilt he felt was destroying him. In his dreams he saw Sirius fall through the veil over and over again, each time more heart-wrenching than the last. Finally his conscience mind managed to pull him out of the wasteland of guilt his sub-conscience had become. Sitting up, he quietly gasped for air as his mind settled down.<p>

_If this keeps up, I doubt I'll be able to sleep again,_ thought Harry. _Maybe I better think on a few things before I become a nutcase. I know it's not all my fault. Sirius was going stir-crazy in that house, and he was obligated to come after me as my godfather. And why in hell did he NOT take that fight seriously? I guess it comes down to it being a little bit of everyone at fault. If everyone is at fault, then everyone should feel guilty, but since some people don't, then I shouldn't feel guilty for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least he died fighting for me, and I'm glad that he was there._ Harry felt his heart lighten somewhat from that admission, and with a yawn, went back to sleep.

When Harry re-entered the dreamscape, however, he found someone waiting, and it wasn't Voldemort. The figure was in shadows. All Harry could make out was that the figure had a cloak on with the hood up.

"It's about time you worked through that," said the figure. "I was beginning to wonder about our sanity."

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

The figure walked forward and removed the hood. The figure was a man that looked an awful lot like Harry, though the only thing recognizable was the face. The eyes were a golden color, and the hair was a vibrant red that faded into gold at the tips. He wore very old robes of red and gold, with chainmail underneath that covered slim, yet powerful muscles, and a sword belted at his side. His skin was darkly tanned, and around his neck was a golden pendant that looked like the sun, but with wings on the side.

"I am Prince Solaris of the Sun Kingdom, and a thousand years ago, you were me," said the figure.

"Wait, I'm your reincarnation?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yes, and the time is coming soon that my powers will re-awaken in you," said Solaris.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Harry.

"No, that was your godfather," said Solaris cheekily. When he saw Harry's dirty look, he sobered up. "Sorry. Anyway, yes, I am. I think I better give you the history about this first."

"A thousand years ago the universe was at peace. The planets were part of the Silver Alliance, which was headed by the Moon Kingdom. Only the Earth remained separate from the alliance, as they were xenophobic for the most part, and didn't trust anyone not from Earth. The Sun Kingdom also wasn't part of the alliance, but that was mostly because, while they did police the solar system, they let the planets deal with themselves."

"It was during this time that the Moon Kingdom came up with the Sailor Scout program. The princesses from each planet in the alliance would be granted powers based on their planet's symbol. Mercury held power over water and ice. Venus had power over metal, which she shaped into the symbol of her planet, the heart. Mars controlled fire, and Jupiter used lighting and wood, namely oak. Saturn was the only one they were really stupid with, giving her power over death and rebirth. Uranus had power over air and earth, and Neptune controlled the seas. Pluto used time, and oversaw the gates of time."

"The Sun Kingdom had its own program called the System Knights, though it was mostly comprised of the great families of the sun. Only one person outside of the Sun Kingdom was a System Knight. His name was Lunar, Lord of the Sea of Tranquility of the Moon Kingdom. He was also the one who created three great crystals. The Silver Imperial Crystal, for the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, the Auric Solarium Crystal, which was used by me, and now us, and the Sapphire Lunaria Crystal, Lunar's personal crystal."

"Both myself and a prince from Earth named Darien fell in love with the Princess of the Moon, Serena. But she only saw Darien as a friend, and told him that was all she saw him as, for she returned my feelings of love with her own. However, her mother, Queen Serenity, felt that the Earth would make a better ally, and therefore snuck a love potion into them. She got this potion from one Salazar Slytherin."

"I am not surprised," said Harry bitterly. "There's always one snake in the Garden of Eden."

"What's even worse was that this snake was an agent of Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, sent to do everything possible to de-stabilize the relationship between the planets," said Solaris. "Earth became more xenophobic, and became riled up at the other people of the solar system. Soon Queen Beryl had complete control over the people of Earth, save for Darien and three others. You know them as the other three founders. I was told of the potion by Rowena Ravenclaw, but I didn't think the queen would have the gall to use it. However, at a party I saw the two dancing close together and declaring their love for each other. I then confronted the queen about it."

_Flashback_

"_You had no right to do that to your daughter," said Solaris._

"_I had every right to make sure that my daughter made the best choice. Earth would give us a better alliance than the Sun," said Serenity._

_Solaris rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Serenity, I've studied that potion. It has hemlock in it, hence why it's known as the Love unto Death potion."_

_Serenity gasped. She had inadvertently poisoned her daughter to death. "Is there any way to stop it?" she asked._

"_Only true love's kiss can break that potion, but it has to be done at a time when the two aren't feeling compatible," said Solaris, "and right now, that won't be possible. Also, if they ever, well, go all the way, the potion will kill them instantly. Kissing will only slowly accelerate the effects. This is also one of those potions that can be carried over through reincarnation. Thanks to Salazar Slytherin, Queen Beryl's plot to destroy the Moon Kingdom is well underway. According to Gryffindor, Queen Beryl has control over everyone on Earth, save for the prince and themselves."_

"_What are we to do?" asked the queen._

"_A prophesy was made to me by a seer. It said that I, the prince of Earth, and the Moon Kingdom, save for yourself, will be reborn on Earth. My future self will be part of a prophesy that will have him face the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Should he win, then the time will be right to free the princess from the rest of the snake's evil," said Solaris. Just then, the ground started shaking as explosions rocked the palace._

"_Queen Beryl has begun the attack. The start of the prophesy is at hand," said Solaris as he went out to join the battle._

_End Flashback_

"We fought valiantly, but in the end, it was only the actions of Queen Serenity that protected us. She sealed everyone, the people of the Moon, the Sailor Scouts, the princess, the Earth Prince, and myself into the Silver Imperium Crystal. One of the few she couldn't save was her nephew, Lord Lunar, who's head was taken off by Malachite, one of Darien's former generals. I struck Malachite down and took Lunar's crystal and pendant for safe keeping. Lord Lunar did have a son, who was sent into the here and now, though I don't know who he is. You'll have to find him."

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

"No problem," said Solaris, just as sarcastically. "Anyway, I give to you the Auric Solarium Crystal and Eternal Sun Pendant. Use them to transform into the Eternal Solar Knight. If you really need help, you can transform into the Solar Phoenix, the highest of our royal powers. The pendant and crystal will appear on the table next to your bed, as well as Lunar's crystal and pendant. Those two will guide you to the reincarnation of Lunar's son when the time is right. Now, it's time to wake up. The final act of your prophesy is about to begin. Everything you need to know will be available when you transform. But first, make sure you place your crystal over your heart. It will be absorbed and will purify you, and destroy that soul fragment within your scar. The backlash of that will destroy anything similar to it, save for the one in the body. Good luck." With that Solaris fades from sight, and Harry wakes up.

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he could see without his glasses. He also noticed that he looked a lot more like his past self, though the hair and eyes were normal. On the table, right where he said they would be, were the four items, two pendants and two crystals. Harry picked up the golden crystal and held it for a moment. It was then that a familiar voice called out to him, and a familiar pain hit his scar.<p>

"Harry Potter, the time has come to face your death," said the voice of Voldemort.

"Crap," muttered Harry. Harry quickly placed the other pendant and crystal in his trunk, grabbed the Eternal Sun Pendant and the Auric Solarium Crystal, and headed downstairs.

"Boy! What's going on?" yelled Vernon from the kitchen.

"The day of destiny," said Harry sternly. "Basically, think of it as Armageddon, and I'm the only one who can stop it. Should have been nicer to me now, huh?"

Vernon gulped. "We're all gonna die, aren't we?"

"Not if I can help it, but you still should have been nicer to me," said Harry, heading out the door.

Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix were surrounding the house, while Voldemort and his larger forces of Death Eaters, werewolves in human form, and other dark creatures, surrounded both the house and the Order. He would have had vampires, but it was like nine in the morning, and the sun was especially strong today. (Gee, wonder why...)

"You will not get Harry Potter," said Dumbledore.

"I believe you are mistaken," said Voldemort. "Your forces are no match for mine, and with you and Harry Potter gone, my domination will be complete!" Looking up at the front door, Voldemort started laughing. "I see that Mr. Potter is ready to face his destiny."

"Harry, go back inside," said Dumbledore.

"No. It's time for this to end," said Harry. Taking the crystal in his right hand, he places it over his heart. The crystal starts to move into his chest, causing Harry to gasp in pain. Removing his hand, the others could see the crystal moving into Harry's body. Suddenly, Harry lets out a loud scream, while at the same time, Voldemort's snake, Nagini, starts writhing in pain.

_`Master, the piece of you within me, it's dying!` _said the snake just before it exploded, destroying both her and the soul fragment, just as the fragment in Harry was forced out and vaporized. All over the UK, the rest of Voldemort's horcruxes were being destroyed in a similar fashion.

"NO! My horcruxes have been destroyed! My immortality is gone!" screamed Voldemort.

"Harry, I believe you were right. It is time," said Dumbledore.

"And I have just the way to do it. My past life gave me the power needed to end this monster," said Harry.

"You're past life?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. Considering that the powers of my past have awoken within me, I'm no longer from Earth." At their confused stares, Harry said, "Just watch." Taking his pendant and opening it up, Harry brushed the star shaped gem inside it, calling out, "Solar Eternal Power!"

A brightly glowing sphere of energy surrounded Harry. Within, the symbol for the Sun appeared on Harry's forehead, and a pair of large phoenix wings appeared on his back, which he had spread forward to cover his front. He then spreads his wings wide and phoenix feathers flew around him. When they disappear, he's wearing a chainmail shirt and pants, with a fiery red and gold tunic over that. The feathers then surround his left arm, with a brown gauntlet with red and gold trim appearing moments later. This is repeated on the right arm. The feathers surround his legs and waist, and the same colored boots and belt appear. Finally, a golden helm appears over his now red hair that fades to gold at the tips, and a golden longsword and shield are now on his body.

When the energy fades, instead of Harry, there is now a powerful knight with phoenix wings on his back glaring at Voldemort with the promise of justice.

"Wh... who are you?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I stand for Light. I stand for Truth. I am the Solar Knight. In the name of the Sun, you're through!" said Harry, now as the Solar Knight, pointing his sword at Tom.

"My immortality may be gone, but no one will ever stop me! Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. The Solar Knight moved his shield in front of the spell, and the spell was absorbed into the shield.

"I... im... impossible!" cried Voldemort.

"That word is not in my vocabulary," said the Solar Knight, who charged forward at Voldemort and swung his sword. Before anyone could react, Harry lopped the Dark Lord's head off his body.

With the death of Voldemort, the second function of the Dark Mark was activated. All the wizards, witches and werewolves that had the mark were drained of their magic and lifeforce.

"Headmaster, what's happening?" asked Severus, who was clutching his arm with the Dark Mark on it, just before he drops to the ground, dead.

"Oh, dear, I forgot about that part of the Dark Mark," said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't put it past Tom to have had forces all over the world, and they're now reaping what they've sown."

"But why would Severus die then?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Wouldn't he just be turned into a squib?"

"No, it drains the lifeforce, as well, but those energies get returned to the earth," said Dumbledore. "And now, to get rid of the one thing that stands between me and greatness." Dumbledore then points his wand at the Solar Knight.

"What are you doing, headmaster?" asked everyone around them.

"Getting rid of the one person who always stood between me and my place as the one greater than Merlin!" screamed Dumbledore in a deranged voice. A flash appeared over head. "Ah, my phoenix has come to help me."

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Fawkes settled on the Solar Knight's shoulders. [I am no longer your phoenix, said Fawkes in everyone's minds. My rightful lord, my true companion, has returned. Awaken, my lord, into your full power.] Energy again flared around the Solar Knight, and when it was gone, standing in his place was a young man wearing medieval, yet very stylish, red and gold robes. In his hands was a golden scepter with the symbol of the sun on it. The phoenix wings were still on his back.

"I am Solaris, Prince of the Sun, the Solar Phoenix, and Harry Potter's past life," said the new figure. "You, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, for trying to attempt murder on me, shall be stripped of your magic, leaving only enough for you to finish out your life naturally."

Dumbledore felt a pain unlike any he had ever felt before. His very core was being drained, to the point where he was now a squib.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dumbledore, who took a dagger out of his left sleeve and tried to stab Solaris in the heart. Solaris quickly unsheathed his sword, parried the dagger thrust, and cut the old, deranged man in two.

"With his madness now at an end, you should have no trouble returning the school to what the founders, minus Slytherin, wanted it to be, and get this country back on track," said Solaris.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "What will you do now?" she asked.

Solaris changed back into Harry and Fawkes re-took his perch on his shoulder. "Right now I have a princess to save from a poisonous fate. I'll be going to Japan, since that's where I heard the Sailor Scouts were at. If I get to her in time, we'll see from there."

"Well, whatever happens, know that you'll always have a place at Hogwarts," said McGonagall. Ron and Hermione, who were standing nearby, came up to Harry.

"Harry, we're going with you," said the two of them.

"No, guys. This is my own adventure. Only I can walk this path. The two of you need to follow your own. Our friendship will always remain, but the time has come for us to see what we can make of ourselves," said Harry.

"But Harry..." started Ron.

"No, Ron, he's right," said Hermione. "Harry's destiny is only the beginning, especially with these powers of his. The things he might face along the way will most definitely be a lot stronger than a normal wizard or witch."

"She's right. Both of you are reincarnations, but your souls only go back 300 years, according to Solaris," said Harry. "Since I am Solarian, my strength here on Earth far exceeds that of any human. Not even a werewolf is a match for me now. As for my magical abilities, well I think I better quit while I'm ahead before Ron blows up at me again in jealousy."

"No, I understand. Although our friendship will carry over, we can no longer walk the same path together. We each must find our own way. Whether we meet up again or not, we know that the friendship is still there in our hearts," said Ron.

Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron. Hermione then placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? That was actually profound."

Ron pulled back from Hermione's hand. "Hey, I can have a profound moment now and then, can't I?"

"Ron, your profound moments usually happen on the first night back with a couple pints of Guinness that Seamus snuck in," said Harry with a grin. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall happened to have overheard that.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You are in big trouble, young man!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks a lot, Harry," said Ron, ducking his head as Molly dragged him away with Hermione following.

"Mr. Potter, did you...?" started McGonagall.

"Nothing more than a fifth of one shot glass, Professor. I can't hold alcohol at all," said Harry.

"So long as that was all you had," said McGonagall, also moving on as Remus came up.

"Well, cub, you may have stopped Voldemort, but you're still underage," said Remus. "Since Sirius made me your new guardian, I'm going to have to go with you to Japan."

"That's alright. I knew I would need adult supervision, anyway," said Harry, who then looked at Remus with a somewhat lewd look and asked, "Will the lovely Ms. Tonks be joining us?"

Remus blushed like a school girl. "How did you find out about that?"

"The two of you forgot a silencing charm one night at Grimmauld Place, and your room was above mine and Ron's. I managed to get a charm around Ron, but was too tired to place one on me. It was a great example of sex education, however," said Harry cheekily.

Remus' blush reached atomic levels and Tonks came over to see why he was so red. When Harry repeated what he told Remus, not only was she blushing all over, her hair was also glowing red.

"Wow, I didn't think that was actually possible," said Harry. "I'm impressed."

"Harry, you do know that we will be getting revenge," said Tonks.

"Wha-oh," said Harry. He ran back to the house to get his trunk, with Remus and Tonks right behind him.

* * *

><p>Japan, one week later...<p>

Serena was not having a good day. She had just broken up with Darien once again. This time he was cheating on her with a girl from college.

"Ugh, there is no way that I'm gonna get back with him this time," she said to the other sailor scouts in a rant, not noticing what was going on around her.

"Raye, put me down for 50 yen on two weeks, and she apologizes," said Lita.

Lita's words penetrated through her rant, and she turned and faced the other scouts. "Are you betting on my love life?"

"We've done it every time the two of you have broken up," said Raye. "I'm not that surprised that you haven't caught on before now."

"In that case, put me down for never," said a young voice. The group looked behind Serena and saw a pink-haired girl standing at the entrance to the Temple.

"Rini, what are you doing here?" asked Serena.

"Mama sent me back. Also, I'm not the Rini you remember," said Rini.

"The future's in flux again?" asked Trista.

"Yeah. It turns out that Queen Serenity used a bad love potion on mama and the one who was my papa in the other timeline," said Rini. "In this new timeline, Crystal Tokyo is even better, and I have a twin brother!"

"What?" exclaimed the scouts.

"Yeah. He's here with me, and right around the corner as I wanted to introduce him. Okay, Sirius. You can come here now."

A young boy the same age a Rini came around the corner. His hair was red that faded to gold and he had green eyes with specks of gold in them.

"Scouts, this is Sirius, prince of the Sun Kingdom," said Rini.

"The Sun Kingdom!" exclaimed Trista.

"You know of it?" asked Amara.

"In the past, the prince of the Sun and the prince of Earth vied for the hand of the princess," said Trista. "When she declared her love for Prince Darien, I thought that was Fate's choice. I didn't know there was a love potion involved. Which one was it?"

"According to dad, it was the Love unto Death potion. It was given to her by a dark wizard named Salazar Slytherin, who was an agent for Queen Beryl at the time," said Sirius. Trista sucked in a breath.

"Wizards don't exist," said Michelle.

"Actually, they do. They just don't get involved in the regular world," said Trista.

"Anyway, did you and Darien just break up?" asked Rini to Serena. Serena nodded.

"Then we've got to hurry. We only have ten days before the potion re-asserts its hold," said Rini.

"That reminds me. Dad said that the only way to break the potion was with true love's kiss," said Sirius with a scrunched up face.

"Anything else?" asked Mina.

"Only that dad is a wizard, and that we can't tell you who he is. You have to find him for yourselves," said Rini. "Oh, and that he's arriving in Tokyo today."

"If he's a wizard, then the best place we can find would be the International Travel Department at the Ministry of Magic," said Trista.

"And how would you know this?" asked Michelle with a light glint in her eyes.

Trista had a small blush. "I'm a witch," she said. "Actually, we all are."

"What?" cried the others.

"It's true. I'm the only one who went through with magical education. I hid your magical abilities so that none of the schools could find you, and potentially find out about the Sailor Scouts and our past lives," said Trista.

"We'll discuss this later, let's just go. I don't want to be under this potion any more than I have to," said Serena.

* * *

><p>International Travel Department, Japan Ministry of Magic...<p>

"Man, I cannot wait until I'm 17 and can apparate," said Harry, dropping the portkey on the desk of the welcoming clerk, who was smiling at Harry's... exciting arrival.

"Never have I seen someone crash into the ground like that after using a portkey," said the clerk, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I can't win," said Harry, who headed to the door to walk out... only to walk right into someone trying to come in. Remus and Tonks started laughing along with the clerk. The girl Harry walked into was still trying to get her balance. She grabbed Harry as she fell backwards, pulling him on top of her. The way they fell had Harry ending up in a lip-locking kiss.

When their lips met, a golden glow appeared around them, and a sickly green essence was released from the girl's body. Elsewhere, a young man sat stiffly at his desk in his apartment for a moment, as a similar essence was released from him.

Earlier...

"This is the area for portkey arrival, right?" Serena asked Trista as she went to open the door. However, someone on the other side had opened the door already and, not watching where he was going, collided with Serena. Serena fought valiantly in trying to remain upright, but in the end, gravity won, but she did come away with a prize, as she dragged the hot-looking guy with her. Though she wasn't quite ready to get a kiss from him.

When their lips met, many things happened. A soft golden glow appeared around them, and she felt something leave her body. All thoughts of Darien vanished as the kiss was deepened, and they felt a connection within their very being.

Remus and Trista rushed over to the pair and had seen what had happened.

"Is he/she who I think he/she is?" they asked at the same time.

The other Sailor Scouts came up to Trista and looked at Serena and Harry on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Amara.

"Apparently she stumbled into this young man, who I'm guessing is the current form of Solaris," Trista whispered to the others. However, she didn't account for werewolf hearing.

"We know of his past life," said Remus. "I'm guessing that she must be the one he was searching for?"

"Not even Serena is that lucky," said Mina.

"Nether is Harry. I think that fate is finally easing up on him, at least for now," said Remus.

"Did you say his name was Harry?" asked Mina. Remus nodded. "I knew a Harry when my parents lived in a town called Little Whinging. I didn't know him very well, since we moved to London when I was about nine."

Harry stopped kissing the girl below him and looked up at the girl who mentioned Little Whinging. "Mina? Mina Aino?" asked Harry.

"Wait, it can't be. Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. "Wow, small world!"

"Hey, either return to the sweet bliss we were in kissing or get off of me," said the girl below Harry. Harry quickly blushed and got up, pulling the girl with him.

"Thank you. I'm Serena," said the girl.

"And as you've probably heard, I'm Harry."

"Harry, I think these are the ones you needed to find. Why don't you go with them and get to know them, while we go set up Potter Tokyo Manor," said Tonks.

"Potter Tokyo Manor? I've been by that place many times. I've always wondered who owned it," said Michelle.

"My parents left it to me in their will. They always loved it here," said Harry sadly. Then he cheered up. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come with us? I can give you a tour, and we can have our talk when we're done."

The girls had no other plans, so they agreed to it, but they had to stop at the Cherry Hill Temple to pick up two others.


	9. Idea 8 Harry Potter Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Naruto. Wish to hell I did, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Meeting old and new friends<strong>

Fawkes was just waking up in his nest in the Phoenix Sanctuary. It was such a beautiful day, and he knew just how he wanted to spend it.

_It's been about 4000 years since The Great Cataclysm, I wonder what the world is like now,_ thought Fawkes as he spread his wings, lifted out of his nest, and flamed out of sight.

Now, most people would think that phoenixes travel by memorizing the geography and recalling the information before teleporting, but since phoenixes tend to live in the sanctuary with millennia passing between travels, geography isn't all that reliable. Instead, they just home in on thoughts in general and go from there. In fact, Fawkes had just homed in on the thoughts of someone he hasn't talked to in a long time.

* * *

><p>Six-year old Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the swing outside the Ninja Academy. It was the day the academy let out for the summer and he was waiting for his friends Lee and Tenten. The three of them had been friends since the orphanage, and Naruto has been waiting for this day to play with his friends for a long time.<p>

Suddenly, a flash of flames appeared in front of him, startling him out of the swing. As the flames receded, a large red bird with golden-tipped wings and tail emerged.

'_Funny, I could have sworn that my friend was right here,'_ thought the bird out loud.

Naruto didn't know what to make of this development. Here was a bird that appeared out of flames and can apparently speak in his mind, having heard the creature's spoken thoughts.

Plucking up some courage, Naruto decided to ask the large bird some questions.

"Excuse me, uh, Bird-san?" asked Naruto in a slightly hesitant voice. "I was just wondering, who are you, what are you, and why are you here?"

The bird swung his head around and looked at the little boy. _'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. My name is Fawkes. I am a phoenix, and I'm looking for a friend of mine who I thought was here.'_

"Well, I've been the only one here for most of the day, and I haven't seen anyone else," said Naruto. "Who is your friend?"

'_Well, I don't know if you've heard of him, but my friend is called the Kyuubi no Kitsune,'_ said Fawkes.

"WHAT? You're friends with that blasted fox," yelled Naruto. "He came here and destroyed half the village before the Yondaime Hokage killed him."

Fawkes looked closely at the boy. _'If he's dead, then why can I still sense him alive? More to the point, why do I sense him inside your stomach?'_

Naruto stared off into space in shock. "Not... dead... inside... me." Naruto then did the only thing he could do in such a situation. He fainted.

Fawkes hopped over to the boy and got an even closer look at him. _Maybe if I enter this boy's mind I can figure out what the blazes is going on,_ he thought before projecting his mind into the boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in a strange environment. It looked like he was in a sewer, but not like the ones he crawled through to escape the mobs of people that chase after him.<p>

_How did I end up in here?_ thought Naruto.

**Ah, I see the young one has woken up,** said a deep voice not far from Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked around. There, on his left, was a gigantic cage. On the vast door ob the cage was a paper tag with the kanji for 'SEAL'. Inside the cage was a immense blood-red fox with nine tails.

"K.. K.. Kyuubi!" screamed Naruto, looking like he was about to piss his pants.

**Hello, kit,** said the fox kindly.

"Wait, why are speaking so gently?" asked Naruto. "I thought you would still be a blood-thirsty savage like..."

**Like when I attacked the village?** finished Kyuubi. Naruto nodded, and Kyuubi gave a huge sigh. **I wasn't in my right mind, kit. I was placed under a powerful genjutsu. Normally, my mind is blocked against them, but this one was too strong. It overrode my willpower and left me a mindless savage. The rest we all know. Once I was sealed in you, the genjutsu broke, and my mind was freed. I've been healing and watching over you ever since.**

'_Ah, I wondered what had happened to my old friend,'_ said a new voice.

**Fawkes, is that you?** asked Kyuubi in wonder. As the phoenix came into view, Kyuubi started shaking in laughter. **Well, if it isn't my old friend. How are you, you roasted turkey?**

'_I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Boy-Who-Lived,'_ said Fawkes.

**Aw, man, I thought I finally got rid of that title,** groaned Kyuubi.

"Boy-Who-Lived? What does Fawkes-san mean by that?" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi again sighed. **Alright, before I get into that, I have to explain a few things. The bijuu, what you call tailed demons, are actually guardians. Our job is to protect the balance of nature. Every 20,000 years in our lifespans, we need to be reborn in a lower form to re-energize our bodies. My cycle happened over 4,500 years ago, before The Great Cataclysm. Kami decided to have me reborn as a wizard, a male magic user. So, on July 31****st****, 1980, I was born as Harry Ja**mes Potter, said Kyuubi, changing into a human form. The man was of average height, about 5' 11", with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. He had on some stylish, but weird-looking black robes.

"This is what I looked like as Harry, age 25," continued Kyuubi. "It was on my 25th birthday as Harry that I regained my memories as Kyuubi. When we're reborn, our memories and our powers are locked away. We regain our memories on the 25th birthday, but our powers remain lockeduntil we die. However, since I was born a wizard, some of my power was granted to me to form the magical core needed to perform magic. As I grew up, more and more of my power was released to me. By the time I turned 17, I had access to one tails worth of my power, which was more than enough to portray me as a powerful wizard."

"May I ask a question?" asked Naruto.

"You just did, little one," laughed Kyuubi, "but you may ask another."

"Just what all is there to magic? Is it just spells or is there other stuff?"

"Those are very good questions. However, I have other things to explain first, so is it all right if I save those for later?" asked Kyuubi, and Naruto nodded. "Thank you, now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Before I was born, a prophesy was made concerning a Dark Wizard named Voldemort and a child born as the seventh month died. That's July if you haven't caught it. Anyway, there were two choices for the one to defeat Voldemort, a boy named Neville Longbottom, who was born the day before, and myself. You have three guesses which one that blasted idiot chose, and the first two don't count," said Kyuubi with a scowl.

"I'm not going to explain my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as you'll be living it soon enough. Yes, you have a magical core," said Kyuubi to a very wide-eyed Naruto, "and I'll explain how you have one. While I was still human, I married a red-headed girl named Ginny Weasley. We were madly in love, and in due course, we had children. Over time they grew up and had kids of their own. When my human form died, I was instantly returned to my bijuu form. I've kept an eye on my descendants along the way, at least until The Great Cataclysm. After that, I haven't seen hide nor hair of them, until now. Until you."

Naruto was stunned. He was a descendant of the great Nine-tailed Fox De... Guardian?

"I checked your DNA against mine. It's a perfect match. You are a descendant of mine on your father's side," said Kyuubi with a warm smile.

"Do you know who my father is?" asked Naruto.

"I do, but only by reputation. I cannot tell you who he is, as he had many enemies, and you are not ready to face them. Fawkes and I will train you, both in magic and the ninja arts. Once we declare you ready, and not a moment before, then I will tell you. Also, since you are now my last living descendant, you are now my heir, meaning that after you absorb me, you will take over as the new Nine-tailed Guardian, leader of the Council of Nature," said Kyuubi.

"Okay, but there's just one more thing," said Naruto.

"And what's that, little one?" asked Kyuubi.

"Can I call you Harry ojii-san?" asked the little boy with the biggest puppy eyes no jutsu ever seen.

Fawkes let loose with a big trill of laughter.

"What are you laughing at? You're going to be his companion," said Kyuubi sternly.

"That reminds me, how did you two meet?" asked Naruto.

'_I was born some 60 years before Harry, and while I knew he was some being reborn, I didn't know what until I saw his human form die,'_ said Fawkes, _'though we've remained great friends since then.'_

"Now, I think it's time for you to wake up, as school will be letting out any minute," said Kyuubi. "Go play with your friends for a while, but then go see the Sandaime Hokage afterwards. Fawkes, stay with him and protect him. The villagers hate him because he has me inside, though they think he is me reborn." Fawkes nodded, lifted himself off the ground, took hold of Naruto, and guided him back to consciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to consciousness just as the last bell of the year rang. As the kids ran out of the academy, Naruto was looking for Fawkes.<p>

'_I'm up in the tree,'_ said Fawkes voice in Naruto's mind. Naruto looked up and, there on the branch above the swing, was the phoenix.

'_I think I'll wait up here until most of the children are gone. Then you can introduce me to your friends,'_ said Fawkes. Naruto nodded in agreement.

Most of the kids had left for home or the park to play, but there were still two inside the building. One was a boy with large eyebrows, very expressive eyes, and an attitude like no one else, save for a certain jonin. His name is Rock Lee.

The other was a girl with her hair ties up in buns, making her look like a panda. She was swinging a kunai around her finger, as she always had some weapon on hand. Her name is Kido TenTen.

The two of them were walking out of the school, hoping to run into their friend, Naruto.

"I hope Naruto is here. He said he would meet us for the start of vacation," said TenTen.

"YOSH! If Naruto said he would be here, then he would be here," said Lee. "Look, there he is by the swing... with a large red bird?" Lee's face took on a puzzled expression.

"I wonder where it came from? Let's go and ask him," said TenTen, as the two ran up to the other boy.

"Hey, Naruto. Where did the bird come from?" asked TenTen.

"Oh, hey guys. This here's Fawkes-san. He's a phoenix," said Naruto.

"A phoenix? It can't be, they're only a myth!" said TenTen.

Just then, Fawkes fire-flashed from the ground onto TenTen's shoulder.

"Then again, maybe there's more to myths than we thought," said TenTen with a look of wonder. Fawkes looked at TenTen, then looked at Lee, like he was trying to find something.

'_Naruto, I think your friend Lee may be a wizard. I sense a strong magical core within him,'_ said Fawkes.

"Lee's a wizard, too?" exclaimed Naruto out loud.

"I'm a what?" asked Lee.

"What do you mean, too?" asked TenTen.

"Hoo-boy, did I stir up the fire on this," said Naruto to himself. To his friends he said, "Look we need to go and see the Hokage about this, as there are a few things I need to explain to him as well." The others nodded and started to walk to the Hokage Tower.

'_Wait a moment,'_ said Fawkes, projecting to the three kids. _'Why walk, when I can take you. Just grab my tail.'_

The kids grab hold of the tail, and Fawkes fire-flashed them to the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was enjoying a peaceful afternoon, reading up on some important paperwork, (a.k.a. his Icha Icha Paradise), when a huge ball of flame popped up in front of him. Part of the flame wicked out and caught his book on fire, instantly turning it to ash. As he jumped back from the flames, he mentally let out a groan at the loss of his favorite book, while out loud he wondered, "How in the world did that flame start up?" Just as he said that, the flames died down, revealing Naruto and his friends Lee and TenTen. The three of them were holding onto a large red bird.<p>

"Wow, talk about a flashy entrance," said TenTen.

"How did you three get in here?" asked Sarutobi, as a couple of ANBU guards came in.

"Fawkes-san brought us," said Naruto brightly. "He's a phoenix, and he used his magical powers to bring us here."

Sarutobi and the ANBU just stared at both the little boy and the bird. Naruto's exclamations rung of the absolute truth, and it showed on his face.

"I'm getting too old for this," said the Hokage, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "I could have sworn I read a legend that phoenixes only showed themselves to wizards and witches."

"Yeah, about that. Jiji, can we have some privacy to talk. I don't think this needs to be getting to the council," said Naruto.

_Why do I get the feeling that the rest of my day is about to go down the tubes,_ thought Sarutobi. Out loud, he said, "Sure, Naruto. It's okay, guards, we just need a few moments alone. Also, don't go spreading what has been said so far. For now, it's a secret. I'll tell you what class afterwards." The guards nodded and left. Once the door was closed, the Hokage placed a privacy jutsu on his office.

"Okay, Naruto, now what's the explanation," said Sarutobi.

Naruto explained how Fawkes appeared in front of him searching for his friend Kyuubi, how the bird said that the fox was inside of him, the meeting, why he attacked, his previous life, the fact that Naruto is a descendant of Kyuubi through his father and is a wizard, how Lee and TenTen came into this and how Fawkes said that Lee was a wizard, as well.

"That still doesn't explain how TenTen can see Fawkes," said the Hokage.

'_That legend is just that, a legend, since obviously you can see me as well,'_ said Fawkes.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto.

'_You may be young, but I believe that you and Lee should begin your magical training. TenTen, you can join them for potions, herbology, arithmancy, ancient runes and magical creature lessons, since those don't involve direct magic,'_ said Fawkes.

"Cool, at least it's better than nothing," said TenTen. "Though I wish I had a magical core."

**Don't even think of it** said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. **Not even I can override genetics outside of you. You I can change, since you're my descendant, but only if it's absolutely necessary.**

"Dang. I was going to ask Kyuubi if he could give TenTen a core, but he just said he couldn't change her body," said Naruto. "He can change me, but only if there's no other choice."

"At least we now know that," said the Hokage.

"Are there any magical places still around?" asked Lee.

'_I know that Gringotts is still accessible, as well as Ollivander's,'_ said Fawkes. _'Everything else I'm not too sure about.'_

**So long as we have access to those places, we'll be fine, **said Kyuubi. **The goblins have their own apothecary, and they owe me a bunch of favors.** Naruto repeated what Kyuubi said to the others.

"I think we better just wait until tomorrow before going to this Gringotts, since we don't know how long it's going to take us," said Sarutobi. "Thankfully, there isn't anything real important going on right now that can't wait for another day." The kids nodded, and Fawkes had them grab hold of his tail again and he flamed them out of the office. "I do not pity his academy teacher next year," said Sarutobi as he dropped the privacy jutsu.

* * *

><p>The goblins of Gringotts were having a very bad time. Ever since the Cataclysm, there haven't been that many witches or wizards coming through to justify keeping the doors open. In fact, there hasn't been anyone coming in for the last twenty years. To them, it looked like wizards and witches had finally died out, which means they can finally close their doors for good... or, they would have, if not for a phoenix bringing one adult and three children to the bank.<p>

The adult brought the kids up to the teller desk. "Greetings. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. I've brought these two boys here to be tested to see if there are any vaults to be claimed. The girl is a friend of theirs here for moral support."

The goblin sighed. _Well, I guess we have to stay open, even if it's just for these two._ "My name is Griphook the fifth. Who would like to go first."

The two boys looked at each other, then the blonde stepped up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the descendant and jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"What do you mean, jailer?" asked Griphook.

Looking at the Hokage, who nodded, Naruto said, "I have him sealed inside of me."

Griphook stared in horror. "You have Kyuubi inside of you?" he exclaimed. Naruto nodded. Griphook turned to a goblin next to him. "Get King Dripnose up here, now! We have a Potter Emergency!"

Naruto felt his multi-great grandfather sweatdrop. **Crap, I forgot about that. I had that set up in case something went wrong. Apparently, the sealing counts.** Naruto relayed that to the others.

"I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life?" asked Sarutobi abstractly.

"Kyuubi just said that his friend Ron used to say that," said Naruto with a smile. Not long after he said that, the door behind the counter opened, and a majestic looking goblin stepped out.

"Ah, so you're the group Griphook called about," said the new goblin. "I am Dripnose, king of the goblins. And you must be the one Kyuubi is sealed into. Yep, I can feel him from here. Can he astral project his mind outside your body?"

"Huh?" asked the group.

**I tried that once when you were three,**said Kyuubi. **It turns out that when I do that, I not only use my chakra, but yours as well. I only stayed out for a minute before you ended up in a two-day coma.** Naruto relayed the information.

"I wonder..." said Sarutobi. "Naruto, do you know how to gather your chakra?"

"Yeah. TenTen's been teaching me how," said Naruto.

"Okay. I want you to gather your chakra, think of the number one, and put your hands in the secondary Ram seal, like this," said the Hokage, placing his hands in a cross. "Then say 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'."

"Alright," said Naruto. Following the Hokage's instructions, Naruto called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, a second Naruto appeared.

"Now, have Kyuubi follow the link between you and the clone and have him astral project himself into it."

"He's already ahead of you," said Naruto with a huge grin, as the clone changed, growing taller, filling out, its hair darkening, the eyes becoming a vibrant green. In moments, the clone changed into Harry James Potter, the human form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Man, am I glad I can interact again," said Harry. "And good thinking about the shadow clone. This way I can use my own chakra to maintain the clone and not draw on Naruto's. I'm limited to one tail, but that's all I really need to work with."

"Do you always ramble this much?" asked Naruto.

"Little one, I've seen your dreams," said Harry. "I would not be talking."

"How long can you hold this form?" asked Sarutobi.

"Probably a max of two weeks for now, at least until the seal re-adjusts itself to having my conscience outside of it," said Harry. "I'll need to rest a week in-between Naruto making a clone for me, while making sure both he and Lee have something to do for that week. This will probably last a couple of years until the seal can let me have my conscience out indefinitely. I can train them both in their magic, as well as teach TenTen in potions, herbology, runes, arithmancy, things like that, and teach all three in the ninja arts."

"Are there any other magical creatures besides phoenixes?" asked Naruto.

"I sort of doubt it," said Harry. "The Cataclysm really did a number on a lot of creatures, both mundane and magical. I think only the dragons, gryphons, phoenixes, mer-people, and chimeras survived. Possibly the unicorns, as well, but I haven't seen any since before the sealing."

"Actually, the Nemean Lion and the Cerberuses have survived as well, and while the Cerberuses have become summoning creatures, the Nemean Lions have become domesticated," said Dripnose.

"Hey, Naruto, how would you like a pet?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Uh, just how big is a Nemean Lion?" asked Sarutobi.

"About 8 to 10 feet in height," said Harry. "A cub is about the size of a St. Bernard, and won't reach full size until Naruto's around 12 or so. And don't worry about food. They eat one day a month, and I figure about four cows ought to be enough when it's fully grown. Anyway, we'll get back to that later. Right now, I want to transfer the Potter vaults to Uzumaki Naruto here, as he is my last living descendant and heir. Oh, is my wand in the vault?"

"Yes it is, Lord Kyuubi," said Dripnose.

"Good. I would like to take Naruto down to the family vault and have him look around for a few things," said Harry.

"Okay, and while you're doing that, we'll have Lee tested to see if he has any vaults," said Sarutobi.

"We'll see you in a bit, then," said Harry, as he and Naruto followed Griphook to the mine carts.

* * *

><p>Naruto enjoyed the ride down to the Potter, now Uzumaki, Family Vault. He was whooping and hollering along every twist and turn.<p>

"That was fun! Can we do it again? Can we go even faster?" asked an excited Naruto when they stopped in front of the vault.

"When we go back," said Harry, laughing at Naruto's antics. "Now then, Naruto, I need for you the stand in front of the door, state your name, and that you're my heir." Naruto did as he was told. A small flash of light was emitted from the door, and it them swung open, revealing to Naruto the most bedazzling sight.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's another one I've been sitting on for a good long while. Hopefully someone will put it to better use.<p> 


	10. Idea 9 Naruto Kamen Rider

Disclaimer: Naruto and Double are not mine. If they were I would be in Japan working for their respective production companies.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - The New Double<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto was walking through the forest. It was the day after he had graduated from the ninja academy, there was a three-week break, and he was thinking on his abilities.

_Oh, man. Why didn't I do better in school? Right, those other academy teachers didn't help. Iruka tried, but by the time I got to him, it was too late,_ thought Naruto as he entered a small clearing. Suddenly, he felt the ground give away beneath him and he fell into a hole.

Naruto fell onto the ruins of an old couch, breaking the piece of furniture completely.

"Ow, damn, that hurt," said Naruto, slowly getting up and looking around. He saw that he was in some kind of office. In the back room there was a desk with some kind of object on it, though he couldn't figure out what it was for. There was also a lot of dust that used to be books, but having long since degraded.

Naruto then saw a door to his left, and decided to enter it. Inside, lights came on, and he saw that the room had a more industrial feel to it. There was a raised platform on either side of the room with a bridge between the two. Also there were two workstations with some type of drawing board over it. On the ground floor below was a machine that had two wheels, and looked to be in top working order, though having never seen such a machine before, wouldn't know just what would qualify as 'top working order'.

Walking over to the other platform, Naruto noticed that there was a case on the countertop. Ever curious, Naruto opened it up and saw a weird device, a book and six stick-like things. Picking up the device, Naruto felt a jolt go through him as a flash went off. When he could see again, he found that three of the sticks were gone. Deciding that it was just a bit of static shock, though he couldn't explain the missing sticks, he continued to examine the device.

* * *

><p>Inside Naruto's mindscape, however, Kyuubi was awakened by the jolt.<p>

**What the... ugh, what the hell happened?** asked Kyuubi as he looked around his surroundings. **Huh, a cage. And is that a seal? By Kami, it's a Shinigami powered one, at that! That means I'm sealed in someone. Damn, what did that asshole Madara do to me. And why did these sticks just appear? Alright, let's see this person's memories...**

While Kyuubi was doing that, Naruto was still looking at the device. He couldn't figure out what it was for, so he put it down and decided to look through the book. After opening it, he soon found that it was a journal written by a young man named Philip, who worked with another guy named Shotaro as the two in one Kamen Rider, Double. Naruto read about all their adventures, and the peace they gained with the defeat of the crime family that was the source of their problems. The journal's ending was what really surprised Naruto

_Sept. 17__th__ 2099_

_I have been alive for too long. My body can't last for too much longer, but there is no one I can trust with the Gaia Memories. I prayed to Kami for guidance, and my prayers were answered, somewhat. Kami came to me in the Gaia Library and told me that the Memories will be sealed by her until such time as they are needed again. However, she could only do this for the true memories. A time will come when someone with a dark soul will discover how to make the Museum Memories, but someone who has two souls within his body, one born naturally, one sealed within, will be the next users of the driver and the memories to become Kamen Rider Double. Their names will be Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto, my descendant, and Kyuubi No Kitsune._

Naruto was stunned. He and Kyuubi were to be the next Double? And he's the descendant of Philip? And... wait, _Namikazi?_ He was the son of the Yondaime?

Kyuubi decided that now would be a good time to talk with his host, for Naruto soon found himself blacking out.

* * *

><p>"Oof!" said Naruto as he landed in front of a huge cage. Getting up, he looked into the cage and saw the eyes of the Kyuubi.<p>

**Hey, there, kit. You wouldn't happen to know how these items got in here, would you?** asked the giant fox, pointing to the three memories on the floor of the cage.

"So that's where those Gaia Memories went," said Naruto. "Apparently when I touched the Double Driver, it connected us and brought those three memories to you."

**I remember these things now. I was born about 50 years before the last of the original pair died,** said Kyuubi.

"What a minute, aren't you supposed to be an evil, sadistic engine of destruction?" asked Naruto.

**Only when I'm drunk, and even then it takes a lot to piss me off,** said Kyuubi.

"You were DRUNK?" yelled Naruto.

**Yeah, I was in my human form, traveling through Tanzaku Gai, when a pissed off lady grabbed a hold of me and dragged me into a party to make her soon to be ex-boyfriend jealous,** said Kyuubi. **Now let me tell you, I may be a demon, but we can get drunk just like anyone else. Anyway, two days later, I finally got out of there, somehow made it back to my den, and tried to sleep it off, but that asshole Uchiha Madara found me, saw my drunken state, figured he would have an easier time placing me under a genjutsu then he did the last time, and here we are.**

Naruto just stared at the fox. "Jiji is not going to believe this. First I stumble upon the location of the Double Driver and the Gaia Memories, then I discover the reason for the attack when I was born. What's next, divine intervention?"

Naruto really should learn not to tempt Fate, especially when she's been trying to get around Lady Luck's hold on him for years, and thanks to the boy, she now had an opening. A bright light flashed through the sewer, and when it cleared, there stood the most incredible looking woman Naruto had ever seen.

**Ka... Ka... Kami-sama?** exclaimed Kyuubi

"Hello, Kyuubi. I see you finally got over that hangover," said the most powerful being in the universe.

Naruto didn't say anything. He couldn't, really, since all the neurons in his brain had fried upon seeing Kami in his mindscape.

"Oh dear, I'd better snap him out of that," said Kami. "Go ahead and take human form. We got things we need to discuss." Kyuubi nodded as Kami walked over to the boy and shook him gently.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Kami looking at him. "I take it I finally died and I'm about to be judged," he said sadly. "I guess I'm ready for hell, seeing as I lived it on earth."

"Naruto, you're not dead. I just came here to talk to you, as well as grant you and Kyuubi access to the Gaia Library," said Kami.

"Nani?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, Naruto. Getting you and Kyuubi together was all part of my plan, though I left the details up to Fate. Using Madara would not have been my first choice. Anyway, onto the other things I need to tell you. First off, when you awaken from you mindscape here, all the damage that was done to you over the years will be undone, and you'll be at the height and weight you're meant to be, maybe a little bit more in the muscle department, but nothing that's hindering," said Kami. "Second, with the access to the library comes a couple of effects. First is time dilation. One year in the library is one hour in normal time, and you'll only age the hour in normal time. Second is reality merger. Anything physical that you do in the library will be translated to your body in reality. Things like strength training, chakra control, you name it, it will happen to your physical body, so be careful, as this will include wounds. These are one-time effects, however. The library will be set to normal time after the two of you leave it when the training's over with."

"Gotcha," said Naruto. "Uh, Kami-sama. Are my parents proud of me?"

"Oh, Naruto. They are so very proud of you," said Kami, pulling Naruto into a hug. "The villagers, however, they are not so proud of. Now, I want both you and Kyuubi to train your butts off in the library. Don't try to learn everything in there, however. You got your whole life to do that. Just spent five hours in there. That will give you five years of training. The first thing I would do is learn all about the motorcycle that's in the room. That's what that green and black machine is. Now, let's go see if Kyuubi is in his human form."

The two walked back to the cage and saw that Kyuubi was indeed in human form. He stood at 5' 7", and looked somewhat like Naruto, just with a better physique.

"Well, kit, I see that Kami straightened you out," said Kyuubi.

"Yeah, I can't wait for training in the Gaia Library," said Naruto excitedly. "Hey, why do you look like me?"

"Later," said Kyuubi.

"Good. Now, I'm going to adjust the seal so that you can exist outside, but with most of your powers remaining within Naruto. Don't worry, I'll be strengthening the power regulators so Naruto isn't overwhelmed," said Kami. "Now, when you get the Fang Memory, it can only be used by Kyuubi, and it's Naruto's spirit that merges with Kyuubi's physical body to form the Fang Joker form. Also, if you have the Double Driver on, both of you can use Kage Bunshin to form two clones each and have them use the other pairings. Oh, and don't worry about your bodies being in danger. I managed to get a hold of the teleporters from the Power Rangers universe, so your bodies will get out of harms way until you de-henshin."

Kyuubi nodded. "Alright, kit. Wake up so we can get a move on. We can't enter the library if you're in here," he said.

"Okay, see ya in a bit. Bye, Kami-sama," said Naruto as he faded from the mindscape.

"Good luck with him," said Kami as she, too, faded from sight.

* * *

><p>After Naruto awoke, he saw Kyuubi standing next to him. Both of them quickly translated into the Gaia Library. For the next five hours real time, five years library time, Naruto and Kyuubi trained and studied everything, from fighting styles, ancient jutsus, seals, as well as more general knowledge, like science, mechanics, math and languages. No subject was forbidden, and he managed to get his skills up to about mid -jonin, though his chakra control was just barely high-chunin.<p>

"Damn genetics," said Naruto upon returning to his body after five hours. Naruto now stood at 5' 7", about five inches taller than Sasuke and the same height as Kyuubi, and now has an amazing physique for a twelve-year old. Everything about him now said "Molded from steel". "I just had to get both mom's and dad's chakra reserves, and that's high even without you in me."

"True, but you would have had to constantly work on your chakra control no matter what," said Kyuubi. "Anyway, the Hokage is probably wondering where you are by now, so why don't we go visit him."

"Alright!" shouted Naruto, who was checking over the bike to make sure everything worked and the modified engine was charged. Passing inspection, Naruto and Kyuubi jumped on the bike, put on the helmets, started it up and roared on down the exit tunnel, which let them out in a cave underneath the Yondaime's head.

"Yee-haw!" shouted Naruto as he raced towards the Hokage Tower, scaring everyone he passed.

* * *

><p>Surprised is not the word needed to describe the Sandaime's reaction. In fact, he doubts there is such a word to describe the pure lack of neurological response he's in right now from hearing Naruto explain what had happened to him over the last five hours.<p>

_Uh-oh, I think I broke him,_ thought Naruto to Kyuubi, sending both of them into a small laughing fit. Hearing Naruto's laughter snapped Sarutobi out of the stun.

"Naruto, was everything you said true?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"The bike's outside if you want to look," said Naruto. Sarutobi looked out his window and, sure enough, there was the green and black motorcycle.

"And you are Kyuubi?" asked the Hokage as he turned to the human-looking Demon Lord.

"That's correct," replied Kyuubi.

"So just to make sure I got this right, you were drunk and placed under a genjutsu by Madara?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah, not one of my finer moments," said Kyuubi, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know, I always wondered where Naruto picked that up, as neither of his parents did that," said Sarutobi. "Anyway, can you two show me how this Double Driver works?"

"Sure thing," said Naruto, standing up. Pulling out the driver, Naruto placed it over his waist. A belt shot out of the driver and wrapped around him to connect to the other side, while a small slot appeared on the right hip. Once the driver was on, another driver appeared on Kyuubi's waist.

Reaching into their respective jacket pockets, both Naruto and Kyuubi pull out a Gaia Memory. Kyuubi the Cyclone Memory, and Naruto the Joker Memory. Together they press the button on them.

"CYCLONE!," went Kyuubi's, while Naruto's said, "JOKER!"

Naruto moves his right arm in front of him, while Kyuubi does the same with his left, so that side by side they form a 'W'.

"Henshin." they say together. Kyuubi places the memory in the right slot and pressed it in. It then transfers into Naruto's driver where he repeats the motion before setting his own memory in the left slot and moving the two sides apart to form the 'W' shape.

"CYCLONE JOKER!," sounds the device as a powerful wind surrounded Naruto and moved up his body, forming the armor along the way. Kyuubi's body vanishes in a beam of light, and the new Kamen Rider Double was born. The right side of the armor was green with gold trim, and the left side was black with purple trim. On the head was a horn in the 'W' shape. The eyes were red, and the only sign of Kyuubi was when he talked, as the right eye flashed.

"So, what do you think, Jiji?" asked the now armored Naruto.

"Amazing," said Sarutobi. "Now, you said that you and Kyuubi can become nine different forms of Double?"

"That's right, Hokage-sama," said Kyuubi, the right eye flashing. "There is one more form called Fang Joker, but I armor up instead of Naruto. When we do use the Fang Memory, Naruto's body teleports out of the way instead of mine."

"I'll make sure to tell his jonin instructor once you find the memory," said the Hokage. Suddenly, an explosion erupts outside the tower.

"What the..." said the two of them as they rush to the window. Down below was a strange and terrifying scene. A being made of magma was attacking the village.

"The Magma Memory. So, someone did learn how to make the Museum Memories. Looks like we're gonna have to get to work," said Naruto.

"Good luck, Naruto," said Sarutobi. Double nodded and jumped out the window to go face the Dopant.

The Magma Dopant was currently blasting streams of fire down the streets of the market district. It was just about to fire another when Double appeared on the scene.

"Magma Dopant, we don't care who you are, but now, let us count your crimes," said Double, pointing his fingers at the Dopant. He then charged at the Dopant, landing punches and kicks on the monster. Magma retaliated by blasting fireballs at the warrior.

"Damn, not good," said Naruto.

"I think we better do a memory change," said Kyuubi, pulling out the Luna Memory. Folding the driver back up, Double pulled out the Cyclone Memory, and inserts the Luna Memory.

"LUNA JOKER!," said the driver, and the green with gold trim side was replaced with a total golden yellow color.

"Time to have some fun," said Double, as they start stretching their right arm out and reflecting the blasts up and away from the people and the buildings. Double then latched onto the Dopant and pulled themselves in and punched the monster in the face, followed by some stretched kicks.

"Switch back, this guy's ready for a Memory Break," said Naruto.

"Right you are," said Kyuubi, who switched back to Cyclone Joker. Double then pulled out the Joker Memory while the driver was still in the active form, and inserts it in the slot on the right side.

"JOKER! Maximum Drive," said the memory. A cyclone swirled around Double lifting them up into the air. Double then smacked the memory and called out, "Joker Extreme!" Double then launched themselves at the Dopant, splitting into their separate halves and each one kicking Magma straight in the chest. As the Dopant slid back and fell to the ground, Double reformed and stood up, just as the monster exploded, revealing Mizuki.

"Someone must have given him that memory so that he could escape," said Naruto as they watched the memory explode into pieces. "Oh well, the ANBU can take care of him now." Naruto then pulled the Joker Memory from the slot and de-henshined.

"What the? Naruto?" cried the crowd.

"I'll explain everything to everyone at the Hokage tower, including some information I found on the Kyuubi attack, straight from the fox's mouth," said Naruto. "There is supporting information, so believe me, it is all true. The meeting will be in one hour." With that, Naruto headed back to the tower. On his way back, the Stag phone rang. It was Kyuubi.

"I just beamed back into the Hokage's office and he told me what you had said. Are you sure it's the right thing?" he asked.

"Yes. It's time that everyone understood_,"_ replied Naruto.

* * *

><p>In one hour's time, the entire village had gathered to hear what Naruto had to say.<p>

"People of Konoha, today the truth shall be revealed about what happened twelve years ago," said the Hokage. "The Kyuubi was placed under a genjutsu that sent him on the rampage that nearly destroyed Konoha and its people. Uchiha Madara, who is still alive through the use of some sort of immortality jutsu or ability, took advantage of the Kyuubi's then inebriated state."

"Though as it turns out, this was all planned by Kami-sama in order for both me and Kyuubi to become the next Kamen Rider Double," said Naruto, taking up the tale. The two continued on explaining everything, except Naruto's parentage. Naruto and Sarutobi both agreed that no-one needed to know until he was either a chunin or16.

* * *

><p>The rest of the three weeks passed, and finally it was time to find out what teams the genin hopefuls were on. Naruto went shopping for some new clothes, and was now dressed in some forest camo pants, a dark blue shirt with a padded chainmail shirt underneath, a black leather trench coat with dark orange flames on the bottom edge and the cuffs, a black cloth for his hitai-ate in a bandana form so that his hair was covered, and steel-toed black boots. Naruto was thinking about the team set-up, as he had no delusions as to how the tests <em>really<em> worked.

"If only it was as simple as taking a test and bam, you're a genin," he said. "The ones chosen to be our jonin senseis have to test us in our ability to work together. Course that depends on how we get split up. The Ino-Shika-Cho team is a given. Hinata, Kiba and Shino will probably be a tracking team, which leaves me with Mr. Recluse and the pink-haired banshee. Both he and I are front line fighters, though he's better with ninjutsu at mid-range while I'm the close-range combatant, especially as Double with Metal form active, as that quarterstaff does a lot of damage."

"Yeah, especially since we been practicing with three versions of us and the driver so that all three of the main forms could be out at a time," said Kyuubi in his fox form. This way the two can travel together without any problems.

"Yeah, having Cyclone Joker, Heat Metal, and Luna Trigger active at once makes for some interesting training. And whenever we need to mix it up a little, all we need to do is trade what memories we need with the others," replied Naruto as they got to the academy. "Anyway, Sakura will be support, either using genjutsu, or by being a medic-nin. Personally, medic-nin suits her better."

Naruto and Kyuubi walked into the classroom and headed towards the empty seat next to Hinata, only to be stopped by Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe, hand over what you use to form Kamen Rider Double," said Sasuke.

"Forget it!" yelled Naruto. "Besides, the driver and the memories are only compatible with mine and Kyuubi's biology. That alone would kill you, since I'm used to the kitsune's energy in me, you're not. I can tell you that there is another driver and its memories out there, but I have no clue where they are."

"Well, at least that's something," said Sasuke.

"I will tell you this, if you do get a hold of the driver and memories, you _will_ obey the rules of conduct for being a Kamen Rider," said Naruto. "Number one, no attacking the innocent. Number two, when fighting a dopant, destroy the memory only, do not kill the person using it, just bring them to justice. Rule two also applies to nuke-nins, just bring them to justice. Number three, when facing nuke-nins whose only crime was having a conscious, redeem them if you can, as they could be great allies. The only exception is Orochimaru. He needs to be destroyed completely for crimes against humanity."

"How do you know all this?" asked Shikamaru.

"The Gaia Library," replied Naruto. "This library exist in, another realm, I guess you could call it. Only Kyuubi and I can access it, but with it, we can call forth information on anything that has ever happened, or existed on earth since it was first created all those billions of years ago."

"Oh, yeah. Prove it!" shouted the pink-haired banshee known as Haruno Sakura.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" asked Naruto.

"I want to know about my father," said Kiba. "I keep asking my mom what he was like, since he died during the Kyuubi attack, but she won't say anything."

"Okay, then. Let me get into the library, and I'll look him up," said Naruto. Getting into position, Naruto projects his spirit into the Gaia Library. Once there Naruto again found himself in a white expanse that was soon filled with rows and rows of bookshelves, all loaded with books.

"Okay, Kiba, what's his name?" asked Naruto.

"Inuzuka Garu," said Kiba. Naruto entered the keyword, and all but a few books disappeared.

"Okay, I got a few books left. Want me to try the Kyuubi attack?" asked Naruto. Kiba said yes, but when Naruto entered the keyword, all the books vanished.

"What the.. All the books are gone. That must not have been the right keyword. Okay, restart from Inuzuka Garu," said Naruto, and the books returned. "Alright. Keyword, death." All but one book vanished. The title of the book was 'The Death of Shiromaru'. Naruto said this to the others.

"Shiromaru was Kuromaru's brother, and dad's partner," said Kiba. Naruto read through the book, and found out the truth. "Uh-oh. Kiba, your dad's not dead. He's insane. Shiromaru was killed on a mission about six months before the Kyuubi attack. Garu was placed in the asylum one month later due to grief and his mind fracturing." Naruto came out of the library in time to see Kiba almost pass out from what he heard.

"How could my mother keep this from me?" asked Kiba as Akamaru whimpered on his head.

"She probably felt that it would be better if you thought he died an honorable death instead of being locked up," said Naruto. "Here, after the team meetings, I'll come by and explain to your mother how we found out, is that alright?"

"Sure, Naruto, and thanks," said Kiba. Akamaru let out a small yip in appreciation.

Just then, Iruka came in. After a small speech about their new duties, he got down to business.

"Okay, Team One... Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke," said Iruka.

"CHA! True love conquers all!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other. "The only way we're gonna survive on a mission outside the village is if we kill her three miles down the road," said Naruto.

"Agreed," said Sasuke, which sent Sakura into a major depression.

_He doesn't love me because of my loud mouth,_ thought Sakura.

_**Actually, that was my fault. I need to learn to quiet down... a lot,**_ thought Inner Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, be nice to the human foghorn," said Iruka in a mildly teasing voice. (AN: She's not his student anymore, he can get away with it.) "Anyway, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh great. Ex-ANBU Inu. The one guy who everyone in the village has to plan their lives around," complained Naruto.

"Care to explain?" asked Sasuke.

"Unless he's meeting the Hokage, he is always two or more hours late. I have once seen him be a week late, but that was for a Maito Gai challenge," said Naruto, and both he and Iruka shuddered. "Course the punishment for being late for a Maito Gai challenge was even worse, as he had to wear... THE SPANDEX... for three weeks." Naruto and Iruka shudder even more. "Moral of the story, if Gai or his mini-clone walk towards you, don't run. They'll take it as a challenge. Don't fight, it amounts to the same thing. Just knock yourself out cold, it will save you a lot of trouble."

"Surely they can't be that bad," said Ino.

"I happen to have a picture of the two right here," said Naruto, pulling out said picture. Everyone gathered around to see it. It was a good thing that Naruto's camera had an automatic timer, as it was a picture of the sunset genjutsu.

"OH, MY KAMI, I THINK I'VE GONE BLIND!" yelled most of the class.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office, the jonin senseis were watching through the crystal ball.<p>

"I can't believe he told the story of my punishment," griped Kakashi.

"I can't believe he showed the picture," said a jonin named Sarutobi Asuma.

"How in Kami's name did he get a picture like that?" asked another jonin named Yuhi Kurenai.

"His camera has an automatic timer. He set it up, told the pair he wanted to take a picture of them, knowing they were going to do the hug because of that, set it off and headed into a bunker he made beforehand," said the Sandaime. "Barely made it, too."

"Lucky kid," said most of the others in the room.

* * *

><p>Back in the classroom, Iruka finished the team assignments and told them who their senseis were.<p>

"Okay, since we now know that Kakashi is more than likely going to be two or more hours late, let's go eat and meet back here in two hours, that way he'll only be at least a half-hour late," said Naruto.

"Or I could be right on time," said a voice from the doorway. Looking over, they saw a tall man with silver hair that defied gravity. He was wearing the standard jonin uniform and vest, and had his hitai-ate over his left eye and a mask over his mouth and nose. The other jonins were standing right behind him.

"I take it you guys were watching in the old man's crystal ball?" asked Naruto. The jonins nodded.

"Did you know he likes to watch the hot springs on ladies night?" The kunoichi jonins grew angry at this.

* * *

><p><em>That boy is going to land me in the ICU,<em> thought the Hokage as he hurried over to his doors and windows to barricade them before rushing to his panic room, as he had still been watching on his crystal ball, which showed an image of an irate Kurenai.

* * *

><p>AN: And another one from storage, with Naruto on lead this time.<p> 


End file.
